


Begin Again

by Adele865, Halliwell19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben & Poe childhood friends, Ben and Rey are close in age, Ben is a Skywalker, Cop!Rey, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Godfather - Freeform, Godmother - Freeform, Godparents, Grief, HEA, Hurt/Comfort, Learning to Parent, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, POV Alternating, Poe & Rey are still besties later, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SpecialAgent!Ben, Strangers to Lovers, There's still a plot though, They're going to figure it out, Unexpected family, circa 2000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adele865/pseuds/Adele865, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halliwell19/pseuds/Halliwell19
Summary: October 2000.Ben has a strong career keeping him busy, he doesn't have a home to speak of, and not much of a family either.Rey has moved on from the military and has set roots in a new place with a demanding job. She's never had a family, not really.They had never met, despite a mutual best friend between them. Now, as they cope with his death, they discover what a family could be, and what they're willing to sacrifice for it.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 58
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

I guess it goes without saying, it wasn’t a good day. If a week ago someone told me I would be standing at the gravesite of my best friend, I would’ve called you a liar. I didn’t know I even owned enough black to piece together my outfit today. The cold and cloudy day was befitting of the event. There was no smile, no warmth, nor any brightness to be found. It had died with Poe. That thought still made my throat clench uncomfortably tight.

Unfortunately, his wife had perished also. The night of the 225th birthday celebration for the Navy, the annual Navy Ball. Poe and his wife, Celeste, had attended and were on their way home when they were struck by a drunk driver going the wrong way on I5 in San Diego. Their 5 year old daughter was sleeping soundly, unaware, at their home just a few miles away with a babysitter wondering why the usually punctual Damerons were running so late.

I pushed those thoughts away. I tried to think of nothing but focusing on preventing my composure from crumpling. My mouth was drawn tight over clenched teeth, feet braced shoulder width apart to maintain my posture. My right hand was fisted, my left cradling it firmly. These minute little things where all that was holding me together. As much as I tried to keep my face impassive, I knew my eyes would give me away to anyone who knew me. The bags beneath them from lack of sleep were evident by the puffiness and redness rimming them. 

I took a haggard breath and dared to bring my eyes across to the woman and child standing opposite. Regrettably, I had never met her before today. Always too busy, much to Poe’s chagrin. Now, I appraised the slight brunette holding the hand of his daughter tightly in her own. She stared down blankly, almost as though her mind had escaped to somewhere better, safer, and left the physical form behind. I could understand that. 

My eyes drifted to the little girl I was now beholden to. Her eyes, however, were on her feet. One shiny black Mary Jane rubbing a small circle in the dirt. She shifted and fidgeted around, but was careful not to tug on the woman’s hand. I felt the tension in my shoulders ease a bit. So young and innocent, she surely didn’t really grasp what was happening. Then, those big brown eyes looked up and locked onto mine.

A tiny, shy upturn at the edge of her lips as she looked across at me. I felt myself unconsciously mimic her response. My lungs released their painful grip, and I took a deep breath for perhaps the first time all week. Poe had always been my anchor, and words couldn’t describe how lost I’d felt. But there she was. _Purpose._ I wouldn’t fail her. A ghost of comfort passed through me for a moment.

The spell was broken suddenly when she turned away, being led off by her guardian of a few days. The conflict ripped me asunder again. I wanted to fall to my knees and weep like a small child again. I wanted to scream, to grab one of those stupid chairs and smash it into the large oak tree paces away. I wanted to demand answers for this _unreasonable_ death of such a wholesome and deeply _good_ person.

Memories threatened at the edge of my mind of my own father’s funeral, still so vivid. But, my reverie was broken by a firm, warm hand on my shoulder. Several sizes smaller than mine, but masculine. I blinked a couple times, then craned my neck to meet the cool blue depths of my uncle beside me. I could see the sheen of moisture there like glass, the pain etched in those crow’s feet framing his eyes. The strain in the comforting smile he tried to give me. 

I lifted my left hand to lay atop his, and rested my cheek on them both. I closed my eyes for just a second, enough to take another deep breath and gather all my strength before I walked after the girls. It was time to face a new reality. Luke trailed behind me quietly. He knew not to push, offering quiet support instead. I had to become someone else now, and I didn’t know who that person would be, or how to be them. But, it would all start with meeting the godmother.

I’d talked to her briefly prior to the service, and asked if we could meet afterward. Only yesterday had I truly realized two complete strangers had seriously been given custody of Isabel Dameron according to her parents’ will. I don’t think I’d completely understood his intentions in that regard until then. I knew how important his mother was to him, and his wishes that there be a motherly influence in his child’s life, but this arrangement was… complicated.

Earlier, we had agreed to retire to Luke’s home after the service. A black, nondescript Chevy Caprice was already waiting by the barn when my mother’s driver pulled in the drive. Leia had arrived in Shenandoah before me, fretting over funeral arrangements with Kes, Poe’s father. She’d insisted Luke and I ride with her today though. Rey, the godmother, stepped out of her vehicle and stood beside it as we approached.

I noticed her eyeing the car with apprehension, the sleek black Mercedes-Benz S500 with DC plates my mother owned. Truthfully, I loathed it. My father, Han, didn’t like her high-brow lifestyle either. We liked simpler things, more focused on experiences. My father and I had little else in common, outside of a love for planes and flight, but it was enough. My mother was everything complex, refined, elegant. Everything I was not. 

I felt like an endless disappointment to her. I think Han did too. I knew he loved her, I could see it in his eyes. But, I saw a lot of pain there too. It was a wonder to me that they had married at all, but then, the marriage collapsed very young. They both were just too stubborn and resigned to divorce. He just started staying away, more and more and more. He fought for me though, to his credit. He wanted me to come travel with him. Leia was staunchly opposed.

I snapped back to the present as the driver came to a stop parallel with the Caprice, a car’s length between the vehicles. When I stepped out first, Rey met me with a level stare. Cool and aloof. I mirrored it, clearing my throat and buttoning my suit as I stood. I pushed a hand through my hair, suddenly nervous it was out of place under her stare. I wasn’t sure why that mattered in that moment.

“Sorry to be meeting finally like this-” My eyes flicked to the movement of Isabel in the backseat of the car behind her, then back to Rey, “I’m Ben. Ben Skywalker.” I extended my hand in an awkward formal gesture, unsure what else to do. There was a loud scoff behind me. “Like hell you are.” I heard my mother grumble, meeting me with an indignant, pointed look. She turned abruptly and gracefully marched toward the house. 

I sighed. Rey’s slightly puzzled expression was warranted, but she still gripped my hand firmly and replied, “Rey Niima.” She looked between me and the retreating figure of mother with a look of vague amusement. “Please don’t mind her, it’s a long story. My family is-” “Weird? Yeah, we’re a weird bunch you know.” Luke elbowed Rey casually with a wink and proceeded to unceremoniously yank open the backseat door. 

Rey’s calm facade faltered, unease blooming at Luke’s actions as he took Isabel’s hand and started to lead her away from us. Rey opened her mouth to protest, but Luke was already blazing a trail toward the barn. I groaned and covered my face with my hand, rubbing my eyes. He looked down at Isabel addressing her first, “Come on kiddo, let’s go help Chewie with feeding time.-” then over his shoulder to us, “You two should talk, I’ll take care of her.”

Luke was an odd fellow. Though my mother’s twin, they couldn’t be more opposite. Perhaps because they were raised separately until adulthood. Somehow, he knew how to navigate everyone and stay neutral. He did his best to keep the peace, but his focus was always on me. Trying to shelter me from what went on with my parents. He had a huge soft spot for children, though never had any himself. He started this ranch to provide equine therapy for abuse victims.

I gave a dry chuckle, settling my hands on my hips. “I’m sorry about him, honestly.” Rey returned the sentiment with a small giggle, shaking her head and watching them disappear into the barn. Chewie was my father’s lifelong friend, basically family. After Han’s untimely passing, he settled here. I don’t think he ever really recovered, honestly. They were inseparable. But, being such a massive and strong man, he was infinitely helpful to my aging uncle.

“Should we take a walk then?” Rey nodded and followed my lead. It was a crisp October afternoon. The foliage in the valley was ablaze in color, fallen leaves crunching softly understep. “Where to start… So, do you know anything other than my name?” My eyes nervously flitted from my feet, to her face, then straight ahead. She was so quiet, I couldn’t put my finger on why she unsettled me. People never bothered me or got under my skin.

“Well I heard a lot about your childhood, and college antics. How you lost your commission due to an injury so you went separate ways from Poe from then on.” Her tone was even, matter of fact. I felt her look at me, but I kept looking ahead. “Yeah... Yeah that’s all true.” My hands felt a bit cold, so I unbuttoned my suit jacket and jammed my hands in my pant pockets before continuing. “Did he tell you what I did instead? That I work for NCIS?” 

This time, I did look at her, I wanted to gauge her reaction. She smirked, fiddling with her scarf for a second. “Yes, and that it’s why you missed Izzy’s baptism. You were deep in a case overseas and couldn’t leave.” I grimaced, sucking my teeth lightly. I did regret missing it. “I did come visit as soon as I could afterward though. Unfortunately, you had deployed in the meantime.” Finally, our eyes met briefly, strangely shy, like ships passing in the night.

Rey chuckled, watching her feet where they squelched in some mud. “It seemed like we were always missing each other. Between the military then my civilian career, I was so busy and it seems you were just the same… “ She paused for a moment, her brows bunched together and lips drawn. Those bright hazel orbs held my gaze the next time she spoke. “But I’m entirely confident that if Poe picked you, it was for a very good reason. I trust his judgement.”

“Thank you. I feel the same.” We shared a quiet, comfortable smile. She had such a friendly presence, almost as though I already knew her. I had the inkling we’d get along. Though I was still filled with anxiety about what would come next, my practical nature won out. “Where are you living now? What do you do?” I had no home base right now, that was important. “Oh, I live in Charleston. I’m a deputy for the sheriff’s office.” She seemed surprised I didn’t know.

“Really? Charleston is an interesting choice. I seem to recall being told you were from Boston.” Both had Naval outfits, that was okay. “No, I went to college there, but I’m actually from London. Long, boring story. I just love being near the ocean, the water has always called to me. And the sun. And the heat is invigorating.” She gave a much brighter smile this time, it reminded me of the warmth Poe always emanated. 

“Well, I hope I can get the full story of Rey Niima one day soon. But, the beaches are definitely nice. I’ve always preferred the history myself. I’ve been to FLETC a couple times for advanced courses and explored downtown in my free time. The people are very kind too.” She seemed pleased with my response, less guarded. Her expression softened, her shoulders relaxed. “Ah, well, I guess you already know the appeal then... What about you?”

We’d hugged the fenceline around the front yard so-to-say, leading us back toward the rear of Luke’s home. My childhood home. I could make out the delighted laughter of Isabel ahead. Luke crouched behind her showing the curious little girl how to feed the goats. The way I instinctively smiled at the sound wasn’t missed by Rey, who shared the same reaction. It was an odd way to bond with a stranger; mutual love and affection for someone else’s child.

My thoughts drew me back into our conversation though. “Things are uncertain for me right now in light of all this. I have to try to make arrangements and shift things around. I’ll need some time to figure all that out... But I promise I’m going to do everything I can to make this work for all of us. I’ll try to make this as easy as possible.” Rey stopped, staying out of earshot. “I appreciate that... I guess that means I’ll take her home until you’re sorted.”

“Right, thank you. I’ll let you know as soon as I have something definitive. And if you should... need anything for her, you know, financially or otherwise, please don’t hesitate I’m prepared to contribute.” Rey giggled, looking at me as though I’d said something absurd. I suddenly felt self-conscious and unsure, and I couldn’t recall the last time I’d felt that way. “That’s sweet of you, but there is money set aside for her care you know. You did get a copy of the will, right?”

I let out a low groan, rubbing my hands across my face again then glancing up to the overcast sky before facing her. “Right, right. Sorry... I’m such a mess. I got in late yesterday and only met with the attorney briefly to hear the part about guardianship, I hadn’t read over it yet. I should do that, I apologize.” I knew I was frazzled, and emotionally I was just too exhausted and worn down to hide it. 

To my surprise, she grabbed my hand tenderly, her tiny fingers dwarfed by my palm. She leaned in toward me, her eyes imploring. “Ben, it’s alright. No need to apologize. We’re all doing the best we can. We’ll figure this out together.” Suddenly, I was fighting back tears. I watched her glance down at my lips as I felt them tremble for a moment while I fought for my composure again. How could she be so impossibly strong and sweet?

“Thanks... I feel like I haven’t slept in months, I’m embarrassed to make such a poor first impression.” I didn’t want to let go of that contact, the feel of that warm little hand in mine. She didn’t pull away either. “Not even remotely bad. Just human. You get some rest and handle your affairs. I’ll wait to hear from you.” She squeezed my hand in reassurance, before she looked at Luke and Isabel watching us. Her cheeks reddened and she suddenly removed her hand from mine. The lost warmth and contact made my heart drop a little bit. 

She gave me a sheepish look and walked over to them, murmuring something to Isabel I couldn’t hear. Luke stood and hobbled over to me before he patted on my shoulder. “So, Rey, you’re _absolutely_ sure we can’t convince you to stay the night at least?” I frowned at the mischievous lilt in his voice. Rey didn’t notice as she just smiled kindly. “No, unfortunately I need to get back and get Izzy settled. But thank you so much for the offer.”

I took the cue and approached the two so that I could say goodbye to Isabel, an exchange we were all too familiar with. She knew what was happening, and rushed for my knees as I crouched to swoop her up into my arms. As I perched her on my forearm to support her weight, the breeze caught her long, dark hair and pushed it over her face. She huffed in annoyance and began mashing at her cheeks with two stubby hands trying to shove away the offending strands. 

Once her eyes were clear of hair enough to see again, she giggled contentedly, tossing her little arms around my neck as though the interruption hadn’t occurred. “Uncle Ben! You can’t come with me?” She whined softly near my ear, then leaned back to give me a dramatic pout for good measure. I couldn’t help but smile at the freckled little beauty, even when she was being petulant. “Not today, but I’ll be there to see you soon, I promise.”

She pulled back to look up at me very seriously with those big brown eyes. “Promises are very serious. You can’t break them!” She told me sternly. Tears rushed unbidden to my eyes again, and over her shoulder, my eyes locked on a similarly pained expression in Rey’s features. I was there last year, the day Poe left with his squadron on a 9 month deployment that Isabel took very hard. I recalled a similar moment with me when he left for OCS and knew I was hurting. 

I could hear his voice, solid and clear as though he were standing beside me. 

_“I’m always gonna come back for you my darling, I promise. And you can’t break promises.”_

_“You’re my best friend, my brother. Nothing’s ever gonna change that, promise.”_

The wind was sucked right out of my lungs, I tried furiously to swallow the emotion surging through me and threatening to break loose. Isabel’s expression turned, confusion and sadness maring her cherubic face. I didn’t notice the tear that had escaped and trailed down my cheek until her dainty hand brushed at it. “Don’t cry Uncle Ben! You’ll make me cry.” I pulled out the best pained smile I could muster, drawing in a shuddering breath and kissing her temple.

“I love you, sweetie. You be safe and take care of Auntie Rey okay?” I told her as I gently set her back down on her feet. “I will!” She yelled as she ran to Rey. Rey brushed some hair away that was still stuck to Isabel’s face, and let her hand fall to rest on the little girl’s shoulder. “See you.” Rey nodded to me, and they turned to walk over to her car. I sighed, pushing my fingers through my hair. This single day had felt like 10 long years and it wasn’t even halfway over.

Once the girls left, I went up to my room and changed into casual clothes- a simple knit sweater and blue jeans, sliding on a pair of old work boots I’d left there before heading to the kitchen. I set on a pot of coffee and watched Luke and Chewie out in the fields through the window idly until the drip finished. I pulled out two mugs, then put cream and sugar in one. Coffees in hand, I went out onto the back porch where my mother was seated in a rocker with a blanket. 

I offered her the cup of tan coffee and she smiled. “Thank you, dear.” It was a simple peacekeeping gesture, we both knew that, but she always appreciated the little things. It had been tense between us for nearly two decades now. This was the longest I’d spent in her presence in so many years. Before last night, a terse lunch meeting was our go-to if I happened to pass through DC every year or so.

I observed her watching the large, hulking man trailing around behind Luke. It was impossible to look at Chewie and not think of dad, I knew all too well. “How is Kes holding up?” I decided to try an idle conversation. “As well as can be expected. That farmhouse has been collecting dust since his old man died. Was a lot of work to make it even remotely livable. And it’s not accessible with his wheelchair of course.”

I could only imagine how painful it would be to outlive one’s child. But, when Poe’s mother died, he was never the same after. One could argue Kes had been mentally gone for decades. He was a ghost, in presence and absence. He was rarely there for the rest of Poe’s life, always gone as a traveling professor. But even when came home for a rare visit, his eyes were far away and he was withdrawn. It broke Poe’s heart so much, he preferred the sparse phone calls.

Poe had told me more than once I should give the same benefit of the doubt to my mother. That maybe it was similar for her. And maybe it was, but Poe held his own resentments too. Poe fought with Kes often enough. The key difference for me was that Kes could still utter kind words and display a form of love, even with his distant persona. All my mother had for me were harsh criticisms and sarcastic remarks. ‘Leia’ and ‘doting’ didn’t go in the same sentence.

“Yeah. Kes was always too busy to stay long, then with his pops gone and Poe away he had no reason to visit at all.” I caught her looking at me out of the corner of her eye for a moment, offering no response to my statement. Her eyes were back on the fields, several moments passed. Finally, she huffed, irritated. “You want something. Go on, out with it.” Her tone brusque. 

I was used to it. She was stubborn, still angry I’d renounced her name. Small talk was obvious.

“Alright. I was given an assignment to take a post in DC in a few weeks. That’s no place to raise a child, you said so yourself on many occasions-“ and I remembered them clearly, when I’d beg to go back with her, anything to be with her, “and Rey has a job and home established in South Carolina. She’s taken Isabel for now, since my living status is... fluid.” She was like stone, unmoved, unwilling to bend. “And? Ask.” Was her blunt reply.

“I would ask you to use your substantial connections and influence to change my next assignment to Charleston so I can be with the girls and develop my relationship with them.” I never asked for favors, especially from my mother. I hated needing anyone, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Her eyes were on me, sharp, studying me with intense scrutiny as she contemplated my request. Unexpectedly, she softened. “I’ll take care of it. It’s what Poe wanted.” Her gaze moved onto the horizon, somewhere far away in her mind. 

She never hid her affection for Poe, much to my younger self’s distress. I was always so hungry for her approval and love, fighting for every crumb. Yet Poe garnered it so effortlessly, and was entirely oblivious of my hurt over it. If Poe was the sun, I was the rain cloud. Poe was jubilant, fun loving, popular. I was serious, careful, deliberate. People didn’t mind me, but they much preferred Poe. 

That’s just the way it always was, and I was content in Poe’s orbit. Truly, I’d never envied Poe over anything but my mother. Though I never told him that. I had lost my father at age 10, and Poe lost his mother at age 6. Loss bonded us deeply and immediately following Han’s death. Kes wasn’t around, and wasn’t much for affection. So when Leia readily offered motherly attention, Poe latched on. I knew Poe cherished it, and I tried to quash my jealousy. I had Luke.

I tried to tell myself that was enough. I couldn’t reason my mother’s disdain for me, but I had a loving and willing parent in Luke. He made me feel like his greatest achievement. He was reliable, nurturing, and devoted. He wouldn’t abandon me, not ever. Raising me wasn’t easy, looking back I was a needy, fussy child. But, it didn’t bother him. He was calm and resolute. That’s why I decided when I turned 13 to take his name legally. He deserved that recognition.

Nothing else needed to be said, so I finished my coffee. Leaving the cup on the porch railing, I headed out to the field to offer my help. The ranch was something so intimate and familiar to me, I hoped maybe that some hard manual labor might fill the void I felt inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the subscriptions, likes, and comments! We love getting them!

Ben Skywalker was not who she expected. Poe had undoubtedly told her stories behind the elusive character, but none of those prepared her for the inevitable meeting of Izzy’s co-guardian. After being a pilot in the Navy and a deputy of a sheriff’s office, in the south no less, she never allowed a man to intimidate her. Yet, Rey couldn’t help but feel a bit shaken and unsteady in his presence after the funeral. 

To say he was tall was an understatement. Even his hand seemed to engulf her own when he introduced himself at Luke’s house, but what really struck her was how tired his eyes looked. She understood that level of fatigue; she too was struggling to compartmentalize her emotions. Sometimes she felt like this was all a bad dream and any moment she was going to wake up, but reality always had a way of bringing one back to the present. 

Despite looking incredibly exhausted, she could tell from their small interaction that Ben was a good man. She could see why Poe chose him as Izzy’s co-guardian. Rey remembered when Poe had asked her to be named as the second guardian should anything happen to him. He was adamant that she and Ben would be the perfect people to take care of Izzy, even though she felt it wasn’t necessary to include her. She argued with him extensively, for surely Izzy had family members that would be willing to care for her if such was the case. But the only immediate family alive was Kes Dameron, and he just simply didn’t possess the capacity anymore to raise a child. After several days of Poe trying to convince Rey to agree to be a co-guardian, she relented. She knew what it was like to grow up with no one. 

Rey had lost her parents at five years old as well. Just like Izzy. She didn’t really remember them. Honestly, she couldn’t really remember anything before the London Orphanage for girls that was run by the horrid Unkar Plutt. How could anyone forget the long hours of work; the small, bland meals that always left one hungry; or the fact that the system failed and never held anyone accountable. It forced Rey to survive as she was determined to get out. Her prayers were answered the day she turned 18 and had her records released. She found out her father was an American citizen and that she was able to apply for college in the United States. She hopped on that boat to the US and never looked back. If it wasn’t for commissioning in the Navy thereafter, she would have never met Poe. 

After Poe and his wife finalized the will, he said he left the information with an uncle of Ben’s who used to be an attorney and would handle the estate if necessary. Rey didn’t give much thought to it until she got an unknown phone call from Virginia on her way to the morning squad brief. 

_ “Hello?” Rey answered _

_ “Am I speaking with, Miss Niima?” the unknown man said on the phone.  _

_ “This is she. Can I help you?” She replied.  _

_ “My name is Luke Skywalker. I’m the administrator for the Dameron estate.”  _

_ “Estate? Did something happen to Poe?” Rey asked with concern.  _

_ “Oh, dear. You might want to sit down, Miss Niima.” Luke said as he continued to explain the tragic accident and what happened.  _

Rey would never forget that morning. She still can’t believe she drove the eight hour distance from Charleston to Shenandoah straight through. The only thing she remembered was the urgent need to get to Izzy. The next morning, Luke asked the estate attorney to file the temporary emergency custody orders with the court and a hearing was scheduled a little later in the week. Luke and the attorney explained to her that Ben, who was listed as the co-guardian, was unavailable at the moment, but once the estate was settled, the paperwork would reflect permanent guardianship to be shared between the two. She listened carefully as the will was read line by line. When the reading was done, Luke assured Rey that as the administrator, he would take care of everything. 

Despite his reassurance, a part of Rey didn’t want to trust Luke. He was a nice enough man, and Izzy adored him when they would play together, but something was just unnerving about the fact that she had to trust a stranger to navigate a system that had failed her and others so many times before. A system she currently worked in and was trying to fix in what little ways she could.

By the day of the funeral, Rey had full temporary custody and guardianship of Izzy and would get to finally take her out of state and get her settled back in Charleston. She had no idea how Ben was going to take the news, but she hoped that he would be supportive and would agree to moving Izzy to South Carolina. She honestly didn’t know what she was going to do if Ben didn’t agree. Would he argue with her in court? Hire his own attorney? Demand that Rey quit her job and move to Virginia? She had never had to interact with the family court system back in Charleston, but from what she heard from colleagues it was not an easy or forgiving process. 

Her fears were quickly absolved the more she talked to Ben. They had taken to walking along the property line as they got to know one another. Somehow, Poe had found the time to tell Ben little things about herself as well. Like how she used to live in Boston. It surprised yet flattered her how much Poe had told Ben, and that he had spoken of her in such a benevolent light. When Ben started to share their mutual love of the ocean, she couldn’t help the little flutter that was beating in her heart. The more layers she pulled back on Ben Skywalker, the more she wanted to know him. 

Rey’s attention was being divided between Izzy’s delightful squeals and her conversation with Ben. He had just been re-assigned to D.C. for work with NCIS, so she was not surprised to hear that things were fluid for him. She was also happy to hear that despite his rush to make it to the funeral on time, he was okay with the temporary guardianship agreement and would make all efforts for both Izzy and Rey. 

Ben’s emotional state moved something inside of Rey as he confessed to not having read the will. She could see that he was on the verge of breakdown, causing her to reach out and grab his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze in reassurance. She was caught in his orbit as she held his warm hand and stared into those chocolate brown orbs. It was like seeing a light get turned on in a dark room. She could have stayed like that with him for hours, but the spell broke quickly when Rey noticed both Luke and Izzy staring at them. She quickly retracted her hand and prepared for good-byes.

It was already noon at that point, which meant that by the time they got back to Charleston, it would be well past eight. She didn’t want to spend another night in Virginia and wanted to be on the road as soon as possible. It wasn’t that the people weren’t gracious in their hospitality towards Rey. She just didn’t feel comfortable around strangers, especially those who seemed to think they knew all about her. The long highway did not help to keep her mind from wandering back to the tall, dark man who was to be Izzy’s other guardian. She was just thinking about their good-bye. 

_ “Uncle Ben! You can’t come with me?” Izzy whined softly near Ben’s ear, before leaning back to give a dramatic pout for good measure.  _

_ Ben softly smiled, “Not today, but I’ll be there to see you soon, I promise.” _

_ Izzy pulled back more to look up at Ben with a very serious look for a toddler, “Promises are very serious. You can’t break them!” _

Even just thinking about the comment made Rey’s heart clench. She almost lost her composure in front of Ben and Luke. Especially after seeing Ben start to cry and Izzy asking him to stop. The interaction was so tender and wholesome. It served as a reminder to Rey that even though Poe and his wife were gone, Izzy was still here and she was loved beyond measure. She didn’t allow herself to even shed a tear until they were on the highway and many miles away from the home. She wasn’t going to cry in front of Izzy. Even though Rey was no stranger to loss, she knew that breaking down in front of a child wasn’t going to help anything. 

Taking her eyes off the road for a second, Rey peaked in the rear view mirror to see Izzy was fast asleep in her car seat. Her head was cocked towards the passenger side window and a little drool was hanging out of the corner of her mouth. The sight made Rey smile, as it made her think of Poe. They had a long journey ahead, but between Ben and herself, they would hopefully be able to make it through. 

____________________

“Okay, let’s double check and make sure you got everything.” Rose suggested as she walked next to Rey in the Wal-Mart. Izzy was currently sitting in the cart along with all of the school supplies that Rey was about to purchase for her first day of kindergarten in Charleston. It had been two weeks since the funeral, and so far Izzy had adjusted well to the new surroundings. 

“Alright. Hit me.” Rey said to Rose as they turned a corner and stopped in the middle of a craft aisle. 

“Backpack?” Rose asked with a sharpie in hand. 

“Check.” Rey confirmed as they looked in the cart to Izzy holding a Frozen backpack in her arms. Izzy loved Elsa so much! To be honest, it surprised Rey that Izzy wanted to keep watching the movies given the fact that one of the major plot points was that the sisters’ parents die in the beginning. If anything, Izzy had latched onto the cartoon even more and was obsessed with the story. 

“Crayons?” Rose asked, drawing Rey back to the cart to look for the item. 

“Check.” Rey said holding up the 24 pack. 

“Let’s see, Washable markers and a black Expo marker?” Rose asked. 

“Double check.” Rey smiled as she pointed to the items making Izzy laugh. 

“Alright, the school is asking for a bottle of hand sanitizer, 2 boxes of Kleenex, and a pack of glue sticks to be given to the teacher for sharing among the class.” Rose stated. 

“I see the glue and hand sanitizer, but where did we put the Kleenex?” Rey asked. 

“It’s under the cart, Aunt Rey!” Izzy piped up. 

“Ah, thank you sweet girl.” Rey said as she double checked under the cart and did indeed see a pack of two boxes of Kleenex. 

“Okay. Do we have Number 2 pencils and a pencil box?” Rose asked. 

“Yep, right here.” Izzy said as she pointed to the two items. 

“Excellent. Last things on the list are one composition notebook, one pair of scissors, and one bottle of elmer’s glue.” Rose confirmed. 

“Copy that. All items accounted for.” Rey replied. 

“Do you need anything else from the store?” Rose asked. 

“No. Izzy is good on clothes and we are set on groceries for the week. Let’s check out and go home.” Rey sighed. She hated shopping, and was happy to finally be heading out of the crowded store. 

Rose road with them all the way back to their house. The radio was playing softly and Izzy was humming along in the back seat when they pulled up to find that someone had parked in Rey’s driveway blocking her from the garage. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Rose yelled. 

“Jesus, Rose. Language.” Rey chastised as she pulled up and parked along the side of the road before commanding, “Stay in the car with Izzy.” 

Rey cautiously got out of the car and walked over to the giant truck that was blocking her garage. She creeped along the side of the driver’s side door when it suddenly opened to reveal a tall, dark, and familiar man. 

“Ben?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much! Overwhelmed with the support and positive responses to this little thing <3

Thankfully, my mother was nothing if not ruthless in her efficiency. I’d been able to get things together pretty quickly after learning my assignment was promptly changed to South Carolina. What little I’d cared to keep from my last stateside assignment was already in storage waiting. I’d left my F150 with Luke when I was away, so packing what little I had with me and getting on the road was expedient. 

I left the windows down most of the way despite the noise, something about the air here was just… comfortable. It had hung in the low 50s through the rest of October, and was freshly November when I headed down further south. The temperature rose slightly as I went, melting into comfortable low 60s as I crossed the midlands. Classic rock droned on the radio in the background, but I didn’t pay it much mind. I was too busy thinking what was going to happen next.

I’d already decided on buying a home, I was more than old enough and making investments had been advised to me on more than one occasion. I had briefly talked to Rey once this week, I didn’t want to bother her too much. But what I gleaned was that she was living with 3 other girls currently and Isabel shared a room with her as a result. I hadn’t told her I was going to house hunt, but I was prepared to make a convincing argument for them both to live with me. Well, hopefully it would be convincing.

She’d given me her address and instructions how to reach her at work if it were needed as well. At this point I imagined Isabel had been out of school a few weeks, and Rey also mentioned preparing her to start at a local school. I deeply worried about that transition, if she was going to be okay. But Luke had assured me children were resilient, that I should just be supportive and encourage her to keep going, but not push if she reacted poorly to school and needed a break. Rey assured me she was in good spirits though, other than the occasional nightmare.

Honestly, I was concerned about parenting in general. I had no idea what I was doing, and it’s certainly not like I had a good pair myself to model after. Well, maybe that was unfair to Luke. But who could be Luke? He was a mother and father all wrapped up into one, and so endlessly patient and undeterred. Could I do that? I wasn’t so sure I was capable. But a small part of me whispered,  _ ‘That’s why Poe stuck you with Rey. You’ll do it together, she’ll help you.’ _

Was it possible he had that kind of foresight? He saw something we didn’t, that was obvious. There was a damn good reason he asked us  _ both _ to do this. We couldn’t ask him now, I guess we’d just have to figure it out together. Actually, it really didn’t occur to me until I turned into the neighborhood where Rey lived that I hadn’t warned her I was arriving today. But oh well, I supposed. Hopefully she wouldn’t be upset at my sudden appearance.

I pulled into the driveway of a nice little one story home with a single car garage. The house seemed very quiet and still, it was highly possible no one was home. Whoops. The houses on either side were very close, so when I stepped out of the truck I was immediately barked at by a little dog glowering at me through the chainlink from the neighbor’s yard. I ignored the yapper and went up to the door, knocking loudly. Silence. Another knock. More silence. 

I returned to the truck and shut the door, contemplating what to do next. I was just coming back to the realization I didn’t have a cell phone- I had to return my foreign one when I left Ecuador and hadn’t been issued one here because I hadn’t checked in with my new unit yet. I groaned quietly to myself. I’d have to either go out to the nearest gas station to find a payphone, or simply wait for someone to come home and hope it would be Rey. My lack of change on my person dictated I might want to try the latter first. 

I rubbed my eyes and slumped down in the seat a bit, it could be a while. Luckily for me though, I’d brought a couple books on my long flight back to the US, neither of which I ended up reading while consumed with worry and grief. I settled on ‘The Alienist’ and hunkered down. Some neighbors came and went in my periphery, the occasional muted dogs and garage door openers here and there, but I didn’t pay it any mind. About an hour passed, and suddenly a car door sounded much closer behind me. 

I craned my neck around to see a car had pulled up, but the frame of my truck obstructed a lot of my view, so I tossed the book in my bag and swung open my door. As I shifted in the seat to step out, I was met with the surprised face of Rey. “Ben?” Her eyes locked on mine and my brain stuttered to a halt. Wait a minute. Was she this pretty the first time? How..? Surely I would’ve noticed that. I tried really hard to pull up those memories in my mind’s eye. 

I remembered her being slender, her brown hair was pulled back, simple makeup- ah there. The soft hazel eyes, I remembered that so clearly. They reminded me of smoky quartz. Something hard and sharp about them, but so warm and beautiful too. Yes, she was that pretty, grief had just addled my mind so severely I couldn’t process it at the time. She was looking at me with an incredulous expression, borderline amused. Wait, how long had I been standing here? And more importantly, how long had my mouth been hanging open? Christ.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, I, uh, just got so tied up in packing and trying not to forget anything that I forgot to call you… arguably the more important thing to remember, I know, but here I am.” I scratched at the back of my head nervously with a small laugh, praying to anybody listening that my face wasn’t as red as it felt.

“Uncle Ben!!! You came!!” Isabel burst from the direction of Rey’s car and was bolting toward me faster than I reasoned a 5 year old should be capable of, but she was a welcome distraction nonetheless. 

As before, I swooped her up into my arms with a dramatic flourish, to which she giggled profusely in delight. “Well hello, sweetheart. How are you?” She didn’t waste a single second, and bombarded me with all manner of details about her stay with Rey. I nodded along, closing the door to my truck as a short, dark haired woman of Asian descent of some kind approached us with shopping bags. Through the semi-transparent bags, I noted the school supplies inside.

I gave Rey a friendly smile as Isabel carried on chatting, and she inclined her head toward the house with a small chuckle at the enthusiastic little girl. I followed the two women into the house as Isabel carded her fingers into my hair and started fiddling with the strands idly as she talked. 

“Uncle Ben your hair is so long!” She suddenly proclaimed, diverting from her rant about Elsa. Rey and the other woman both laughed softly. 

“Are you saying I need a haircut?” I asked her with mock seriousness. This gave her pause, as I watched her carefully try to decipher my expression, unsure if I was offended or teasing her.

“Well! I need to go pack my backpack!” She abruptly declared instead, abandoning that predicament and squirming in my arms to indicate she wanted to be put down. I laughed and released her, watching as she bounded into the dining room to dump out the shopping bags all over the table. Suddenly, I felt a bit guilty leaving Rey to deal with her alone these past couple weeks. 

“So, I’m Rose,” the woman introduced herself with a curious lilt to her voice, indicating she might think I was rude for not offering my name sooner, or maybe it was directed at Rey.

“Oh, sorry, where are my manners? I'm Ben Skywalker, Isabel’s other guardian. I just got to town today,” Rose nodded curtly, shifting around their kitchen fetching items in different cabinets and the fridge.

“Nice to meet you, are you joining us for dinner?” Her tone was a little easier, a little more friendly now. My eyes shot to Rey, who seemingly understood the question in them instinctually. She turned to Rose from her perch on a barstool at the counter, responding for me, “Yes, he is.” 

“May I?” I gestured to the barstool beside her, and Rey nodded. “I’m thankful you weren’t working today, that would’ve been interesting to explain to your roommates.” I scoffed quietly to myself.

Rey smirked, “Oh, you would’ve caught hell from any of them, you might’ve run back to Virginia before I got home!” She giggled, and Rose did too. Isabel wandered into the kitchen asking Rose something, as I continued. 

“Where are the other two, speaking of? I’d love to meet them all.” I couldn’t stop nervously trying to make small talk. I was never any good with pretty women.

“Kaydel will be home soon, Jannah is on duty for 48 hours at a time, so she won’t be home until tomorrow evening. We have a hodgepodge of schedules, so it’s quite the task to ever get us all home at once. But what about you? Are you visiting or did you get things sorted so you could stay?” she asked. 

Oh, right, that’s important. Focus. “Yeah, actually, I had a stroke of luck and got an assignment here. I have about a week left before I check in with my new unit here.” 

Unexpectedly, Rey beamed, reaching out and placing her hand over mine that had been resting on my thigh. I lost all coherent thought for a second. “Oh that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you, Ben. It’ll be delightful to have you around full time,”  _ ‘Get a grip on yourself. She’s just happy you’ll be around to pull your weight helping with Izzy you oaf.’  _ Despite trying to talk myself out of feeling eager at her reaction, I found myself smiling at her in return. 

“I’m glad it all worked out. Actually, an old colleague of mine put me in touch with a realtor here. I'm hoping to find a place I like before I go back to work. I was wondering, if you had the time, if you’d consider going with me. I could use a second opinion,” Rey suddenly withdrew her hand from mine, as though it’d just occurred to her she’d let it linger too long, and her smile was smaller. A little nervous maybe?

“Yes, of course, I’d be happy to help. I’m off tomorrow, so is Kaydel. Izzy can stay here with her,” Rey said. 

Rey glanced across the counter at Rose, and my eyes followed hers. To my dismay, we both found Rose looking between us with a conspiratorial look. “What? Don’t look at me like that!” I could see the pink blossoming across her cheeks, but my observation was interrupted by the front door opening and a rush of noise. The door banging against the door stop, keys jingling loudly, boots being unzipped and tossed haphazardly toward a shoe rack, a lunchbox being dropped to the floor, then finally- the shrill ring of a mobile phone. 

“Be right back!” I heard a feminine voice yell through the wall, then the sound of quick foot falls receding toward the far side of the house, followed by a door slamming shut.

“Ah, yes, right on time. That would be Kaydel, the living embodiment of a hurricane,” Rey laughed, bringing my attention back to the two women nearest me. Rose had been diverted, and was stirring something on the stove now. 

“Uncle Ben, can you open this?” Isabel appeared at my side, thrusting something into my lap with a huff. Rey leaned forward, making eye contact with her across me in the gap between my body and the counter. 

“Izzy, manners,” Rey reminded her firmly, but gently. 

“Can you open this, please?” Isabel emphasised the ‘please’ heartily, finishing it off with a pout. She had a lot of Poe in her, she was going to be trouble for sure.

“Yes, I’ll open it for you,” I said, failing to keep the little chuckle out of my voice. 

“So where are you staying in the meantime?” Rey asked while I tore at the stiff plastic. I froze. I should’ve looked up hotels, but I was finding myself just a little bit reluctant to be parted from either of the girls now that I knew I could truly be in their lives. She must’ve seen something in my face, or maybe she was secretly a mind reader and just good at hiding it. “We have a pull out couch, if you’d rather stay with us. So, you can be here with Izzy, of course.” 

She fidgeted in her seat a little and seemed to be looking for anything to fix her eyes on except my face, “That would be great! I’m not picky. I’ll do my best to be useful and stay out of the way.” 

Her gaze flicked back to mine, something indescribable there. “Dinner time!” Rose called out cheerily, and I flinched in surprise. Kaydel suddenly reappeared seconds afterward, loudly greeting me as she entered the dining room. 

“OH, hey! I didn’t know we had company, I’m Kay!” 

Rose rolled her eyes, “What gave it away, the huge truck in the driveway?” Kaydel pouted and blushed a little in embarrassment, fleeing to the table where Isabel was clearing away her school supply garbage. Rey slid off her stool and sauntered into the kitchen, gathering plates and silverware for everyone.

After dinner, Rey rummaged around gathering bed items for the sleeper sofa with me standing idly and watching. She gave me a rundown on the ‘schedule’ around the house as she went. Kaydel, Rose, and Isabel bathed at night, but Rey and Jannah bathed in the mornings. She prattled on about the exact details, but it just left my head spinning a bit. Surely this was written down somewhere, right? 

“So you each get exactly 30 minutes, total? Geez. Sounds stricter than the military.” I commented with raised eyebrows. She didn’t miss a beat, abruptly receding from the hall closet to face me.

“No, that was 10 minutes.” She replied seriously, no humor in her features. 

I balked a little. Poe vaguely mentioned how strict the Navy was, but I found myself suddenly very glad to have never been regulated in my bathroom activities. Well, other than maybe by lack of available hot water. I startled as I heard Kaydel’s voice projecting across the hall at the currently occupied bathroom.

“ROSE! You’ve been in there FOREVER!” She exclaimed with a whine.

“Well, some of us have WORK tomorrow Kay! Last I checked, you could’ve showered before dinner!” Rose hollered back, equally loud. 

I must’ve made a face, because Rey smiled at me sympathetically. Yeah, I needed to sort out the house thing  _ soon. _

\---------------------------

The next day, I woke first. The girls’ rooms were silent. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, then changed my clothes quickly so I would be ready and the bathroom would be available for them. I didn’t wear a suit or sport coat like I did irritatingly often for work. I put on a simple white button up and dark wash jeans. I wanted to look serious, but approachable. I didn’t want to put Rey off by being overdressed.

I was tidying up and folding up the sofa bed when Rose appeared, clad in uniform. “Oh hi, I didn’t expect you to be up yet,” She said quietly, plopping her boots down and putting them on. I noted the county EMS patch on her shoulder. “Well, see ya tonight! Good luck with the house search,” And just like that, she was out the door. I finally heard some movement in the back of the house.

I poked around in the kitchen and got some coffee started. I always rose early like clock work, but I required coffee to achieve any amount of brain function. While the coffee maker hummed and dripped, I wandered around the living room looking at the photos that were hung all around. There were several pictures- of Rose with a fellow, Rose and Kaydel, Kaydel with an older woman, and finally one with Rose, Kaydel, Rey, and another female all clad in varying uniforms. 

An interesting bunch- an EMT, dispatcher, deputy, and a firefighter in one house. Now I understood Rey’s comment about crazy schedules. I’d have to remember to ask how she ended up with that group. There weren’t any other pictures of Rey, to my disappointment. I heard the coffee machine sputter and beep signalling that it was done, so I headed back into the kitchen and opened various cabinets until I located mugs. “Oh!” Rey exclaimed, having walked in and clearly not expecting me.

Had she forgotten I was here? I chuckled, giving a sympathetic smile and offering her a mug. “The coffee just finished, great timing,” I commented.

“Oh, no, I drink tea. But, thank you,” Rey said smiling softly as she accepted the mug from my outstretched hand. She mentioned she was from London when we talked after the funeral. I should’ve guessed that. I never drank any type of tea other than southern iced tea, so I watched with interest as she put on a kettle to boil then prepared a tea ball infuser with leaves from a little canister labeled ‘black tea’ in neat handwriting.

“I’ll never understand Americans and their fascination with coffee,” She laughed a little to herself. 

“Hey, you are an American last time I checked,” I countered playfully, pouring myself a cup of the offending beverage.

She laughed again, a little louder, “Well, yes, that is true I suppose. Fair point,” She shrugged. I smiled and took a long draw from my mug. As I enjoyed the warm bitter liquid, I appraised her.

Her hair was half pulled up into a small knot at the crown of her head, the rest hanging down just brushing her shoulders. She was wearing a sharp cat eye and some earthy colored eyeshadow, but minimal makeup otherwise. Her sweater was a thin ¾ sleeve, and black with shimmering silver interwoven, topped with a thin scarf of yellow and purple daisies. The scarf, I suspected, was more for aesthetic purposes than warmth. 

We toasted some bagels and set off for the day. I’d called the realtor after dinner the night before from Rey’s home phone and had several viewings lined up for the day. Rey had been very kind to print out Mapquest directions for the first address. The house we arrived at was what one might call masculine. I didn’t mind all the wood and wrought iron, but Rey couldn’t hide her distaste for it. She said it was an oppressive and dark feeling place. The next was all hard lines and sleek, smooth surfaces. Neither of us liked it, for it was much too modern.

We viewed a handful more, Rey had particularly liked one she called the ‘beach house without the beach’, but it really wasn’t practical for my commute. There was a craftsman style home I was pretty pleased with, but I couldn’t see us both there. And I’d been a little put off by how much that mattered to me throughout the day. I really wanted this to be a home for all of us. But why did I care about that? They were living in a cramped little house with 3 other people, anything I ended up buying would be a huge step up from that.

But, I stopped trying to reason with it. Poe told me constantly that I needed a woman around, and even before I left, Luke told me a womanly influence would do me good. Hells, I’d never lived with a woman at all, not even my own mother! How was I going to manage these two? Rey must’ve sensed my frustration on the way to the last showing of the day. “It’s alright if you haven’t found  _ the one _ yet, Ben. These things take time, the realtor is learning your preferences and she’ll find the right match for you.”

I looked at her briefly with trepidation before fixing my gaze ahead as I turned into another neighborhood. “It’s not that.” I saw Rey shift in the seat out of my periphery, but she didn’t press as we pulled into the drive. “Oh my, I love this one!” She gasped as I came to a stop. It was a recently built, white, Charleston Row style home with dual level porches and simple black accents. It had a nice, lush green lawn and a cute southern magnolia near the front gate. I really liked it too.

The realtor walked with us downstairs as we admired the home, imparting me with a brief fact sheet then releasing us to explore the rest of the house on our own. Two bedrooms shared a jack and jill bathroom, one with a view of a small retention pond, the other with a view of the freshly landscaped backyard. We finally meandered into the master bedroom. It was large of course; his and hers closets, a set of three french doors made of long rectangular windows leading to the second story porch. 

Rey swooned, telling me all along the way how I could decorate each space and how she’d die of happiness for a house so lovely. I smiled inwardly at that, partly because I was happy she was as enthusiastic about it as I was, but also because I hoped it would make her say yes. If I ever got the courage up to ask, that is. Anxiety pooled in my stomach and I chewed at the inside of my cheek. I needed to ask sooner than later, I didn’t know why I couldn’t just spit it out.

I tried to shake away the nerves I kept getting around her, slumping myself into the large stand alone tub while she was distracted running her fingers over the countertops. I tried my best to look casual, waiting for her to inevitably turn around and notice me. And she did- To my delight, her reaction was a belly laugh. The way her face softened and her eyes glimmered as her gaze lingered on me somehow gave me the confidence. “You can count on me, I hope you know that,” The words tumbled from my lips without much thought.

She looked a little disarmed by my sincerity and the shift of the mood,“I truly hope so,” She replied earnestly, leaning against the edge of the tub. Her nearness made my stomach flip. 

I looked down at my lap, “It wouldn’t really be a true home with just me,” I said quietly. 

She leaned just slightly closer, her eyebrows bunching together, “I’m sure you’ll have a family of your own someday, if you wanted that,” I wanted that, more than I would care to admit. But I was terrified of loving anyone, caring for anyone too much. 

The people I loved had an overwhelming habit of dying, or abandoning me. Isabel might be legally bound to me until she was an adult, but Rey wasn’t. She had no obligation to be a part of my life at all, and worse yet, what if I was some bad luck charm? My stomach knotted painfully. My mind drew me back to a memory of sadness, but of comfort too. The last time I saw my father alive. 

He’d come to visit me before setting off on another overseas job, fresh on the heels of my mother’s vehement refusal to allow me to go with him. I was devastated, he was supposed to be gone nearly a year. He held me tight as I cried when he went to leave. _ “I know you have the strength to do it, kid. Don’t be afraid.”  _ Even as a thirty something man, I was still trying to fight those fears. That I wasn’t enough. That no one would choose me, and stay. 

But the memory of him egged me on, and I found the words finally. My gaze held hers, and I took a deep breath to steady myself, “Would you consider living with me, Rey?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey POV

To say I was shocked Ben was here, in Charleston, was an understatement. I didn’t fully recover from my initial reaction until I heard Izzy running up and squealing in Ben’s arms as he picked her up and carried her to the front door. Seeing their interaction melted my heart a little bit, until I turned and saw Rose walking to us with the bags from Wal-Mart in hand.

“What part of, ‘stay in the car,’ was lost in translation?” I quietly asked her as we walked to the front door.

“Well, you didn’t pull your gun on tall, dark, and handsome. So, I figured he was okay,” Rose laughed as I gave her a look of disbelief. Rose softened her face when she saw my expression and said, “Relax, Rey. Izzy unbuckled her seatbelt and said that was her Uncle Ben. I wouldn’t have let her get out of the car to run to a stranger.” 

I relaxed a little bit after being reassured by Rose’s common sense as I led Ben into the home. We ended up in the kitchen while Rose put the bags on the dining room table. 

“Uncle Ben your hair is so long!” Izzy suddenly proclaimed, causing myself and Rose to softly laugh at her blunt comment. That was the thing about children, but especially Izzy. She  _ never  _ held her opinion back. Her blunt mouth was going to get her in trouble one of these days. 

“Are you saying I need a haircut?” he asked her with mock seriousness.The two appeared to be having a staring contest, until Izzy suddenly spoke up. 

“Well! I need to go pack my backpack!” She abruptly declared squirming in his arms to try and force her way down. Ben laughed and released her, all the while watching as she bounded into the dining room to dump out the shopping bags all over the table. His face suddenly got somber, the focus solely on Izzy. He didn’t notice when Rose popped up on his left. 

“So, I’m Rose,” she said, a little bit perturbed. I turned my gaze from Ben’s face to see Rose holding out her hand for him to shake. While her tone indicated she was angry, her eyes had a glint of mischief that only someone who really knew Rose would be able to detect. She was purposefully trying to give Ben a hard time, and I couldn’t do anything about it! 

“Oh, sorry, where are my manners? I'm Ben Skywalker, Isabel’s other guardian. I just got to town today,” he introduced himself while shaking Rose’s hand. She nodded curtly, and then shifted around their kitchen fetching items in different cabinets and the fridge. As I watched her walk into the Kitchen, I caught a smirk on her face. She made brief eye contact with me and winked! 

_ ‘Rose Tico, you are a dead woman walking,’  _ I mentally thought as I watched to see what trouble this devil woman was cooking up in my life. The last thing I needed was for her to get ideas about setting me and Ben up. 

“Nice to meet you, are you joining us for dinner?” She softened her tone and was now acting a little more friendly. 

At this point, I was shooting warning eyes at Rose while perched on a barstool at the counter. I decided to save Ben from further Rose-teragation by responding, “Yes, he is.” 

“May I?” Ben asked, gesturing to the barstool next to me. I nodded my head when he said, “I’m thankful you weren’t working today, that would’ve been interesting to explain to your roommates.” 

I smirked, “Oh, you would’ve caught hell from any of them, you might’ve run back to Virginia before I got home!” My attention was diverted for a second as I saw Izzy come into the kitchen asking for a juice box. 

“Where are the other two, speaking of? I’d love to meet them all.” Ben asked. 

“Kaydel will be home soon. Jannah is on duty for 48 hours at a time, so she won’t be home until tomorrow evening. We have a hodgepodge of schedules, so it’s quite the task to ever get us all home at once. But what about you? Are you visiting or did you get things sorted so you could stay?” I was curious to hear how Ben had managed to transfer so quickly. Honestly, I was expecting him to take a least a month. Maybe more?

“Yeah, actually, I had a stroke of luck and got an assignment here. I have about a week left before I check in with my new unit here,” he replied. 

I have no excuse for what happened next. Hearing that he had gotten assigned so quickly to Charleston made me extremely relieved and happy. Before my brain could catch up, I was reaching out and placing my hand over his hand that had been resting on his thigh, “Oh that’s wonderful! I’m so happy for you, Ben. It’ll be delightful to have you around full time!” 

The smile he had on his face made the room feel warmer and brighter as he said, “I’m glad it all worked out. Actually, an old colleague of mine put me in touch with a realtor here. I'm hoping to find a place I like before I go back to work. I was wondering, if you had the time, if you’d consider going with me. I could use a second opinion.” 

Rose dramatically dropped a pot in the sink causing me to shake myself out of the little daze. Self-consciously, I withdrew my hand from atop his as I tried to process his request. Did he seriously just ask me if I wanted to go house shopping with him? A house was a huge investment. It was a permanent investment. 

“Yes, of course, I’d be happy to help. I’m off tomorrow, so is Kaydel. Izzy can stay here with her,” I said trying not to overthink the request. It really didn’t mean anything that he was asking me to come along. He just wanted me to approve of a place for Izzy to live. 

When I didn’t hear any more noise from the kitchen, I glanced across the counter at Rose to find her looking between us. She was no longer hiding her match making intentions as she conspiratorially looked back and forth between us. 

“What? Don’t look at me like that!” I shouted at Rose. I could physically feel the blush that was blossoming across my cheeks, praying anything would stop Rose from saying what she was about to say next. The front door suddenly banged open followed by the tell-tale barrage of sounds that accompanied Kaydel Connix arriving home from work.

“Be right back!” I heard Kaydel yell through the wall while her cell phone continued to ring. I thanked every god and deity listening for saving me from further embarrassment as I closed my eyes and listened to the quick foot falls receding toward the far side of the house, followed by the slamming of Kaydel’s door. Opening them again, I turned to Ben to explain. 

“Ah, yes, right on time. That would be Kaydel, the living embodiment of a hurricane,” I laughed relieved that Rose had been diverted. Her attention was back to stirring something on the stove now. 

“Uncle Ben, can you open this?” Isabel asked as she suddenly appeared at Ben’s side, rudely thrusting the package of glue sticks into his lap with a huff. 

I leaned over and caught Izzy’s eye, my face stern, “Izzy, manners,” I said firmly, but gently. Despite how much I appreciated her bluntness, the girl still needed constant reminding of her manners. Lord help us when she became a teenager and developed an attitude. 

“Can you open this, please?” she tried again. Although it was better, it wasn’t sincere or perfect. 

“Yes, I’ll open it for you,” Ben said, failing to keep the little chuckle out of his voice. I made a mental note to talk to him in private about hiding his amusement in the future. The last thing we needed was to have Izzy believe that she could push over Ben and get her way. For her sake, we needed to be an united front. 

“So, where are you staying in the meantime?” I asked Ben trying to change the topic back to him. He visibly froze in the middle of ripping the package in his hands at my question. His emotions were dancing across his face between panic, confusion, and uncertainty. Something clearly must have been wrong with me today, because before I knew it, I offered to let him stay the night on the pull out couch, without even consulting my roommates! 

Izzy lightly patted Ben’s hand, silently asking that he continue to open the package of glue sticks so she could put them in her pencil box. I lowered my gaze, afraid of looking in his eyes; afraid of his answer to my impulsive offer. What was it about this man that just made me want to throw caution to the wind? I fidgeted in my seat a little when he replied, “That would be great! I’m not picky. I’ll do my best to be useful and stay out of the way.” 

He accepted? I slowly raised my head to look at him, but before I could respond I heard Rose call out it was time to eat. Kaydel reappeared in the dining room at the summons as she loudly greeted Ben.

“OH, hey! I didn’t know we had company, I’m Kay!” She said batting her lashes and holding out her hand for Ben to take. I looked over and noticed she had refreshed her makeup and now spotted some fresh cherry colored lip gloss. 

Rose rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, “What gave it away, the huge truck in the driveway?” 

Kaydel pouted and blushed a little in embarrassment, fleeing to the table where Isabel was clearing away her school supply garbage. I slid off the stool and sauntered into the kitchen, gathering plates and silverware for everyone. 

Rose leaned over and whispered to me as I arranged silverware onto the plates to keep them from sliding off, “Don’t worry about Kay. I’ll keep her from flirting with your man.” 

“He’s not my…” I tried to protest, but Rose had grabbed the pot of Spaghetti and brought it over to the table. I followed behind her, shooting her daggers as I sat in the chair next to Izzy. Ben sat next to Izzy at the foot of the table while Kaydel sat across from Izzy and next to Ben. Rose placed garlic bread, fresh out of the oven, and sat next to Kaydel. 

“What do you want milk or water, sweetheart?” I asked Izzy as I put a little pile of Spaghetti onto her plate along with a small piece of garlic bread. 

“Milk, please,” Izzy sweetly asked. 

“Ben?” I asked.

“Oh, I can get his drink, Rey,” Kaydel said as she hopped up from the table without asking. 

“What would you like to drink, Ben?” I asked him. 

“Water would be great, Rey. Thank you.” He quietly said. 

Nodding, I got up and started filling Izzy’s sippy cup with milk when I looked over to see Kaydel filling up two wine glasses with a cheap red wine from the pantry. 

“What are you doing?” I asked her, perturbed. 

“Getting Ben and I our drinks,” she replied curtly. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to drink alcohol in front of Izzy,” I replied, “Besides, Ben asked for water. You don’t even know if he drinks.” 

Kaydel huffed and picked up the two glasses, “Rey, he’s a grown ass man. He can drink a glass of wine with dinner. Stop being such a prude. It’s honestly not that big of a deal.” 

I just stood there stunned as Kaydel picked up the glasses and walked back to the dining room, swinging her hips a little bit. I’d never hung out with her outside of the house, but I knew Kaydel had a reputation of being a flirt; my complete opposite. She was extremely pretty, confident, and… experienced. When Izzy first met her, Kaydel was brushing out her long golden hair that she usually wore in braids on top of her head. The child even made a comment that it was long and pretty like Elsa’s. 

Kaydel made it a point to date as much as possible. She often ended her dates coming home and recounting her experiences in great detail. From what she’s told us in the past, men fawned all over her and she was no stranger to the attention. She probably thought she could have any man she wanted, and Ben was no exception. The thought of her dating Ben caused bile to form in the back of my throat as I started filling two glasses with ice water. 

From the other room, I could hear her loudly proclaim she was giving Ben his drink. Taking a steadying breath, I walked back into the dining room to find her outstretched hand as she tried to hand Ben the wine glass. 

“Oh, thank you, Kaydel. But I actually don’t drink,” Ben politely said as he placed his napkin on his lap and reached over to accept the salad bowl from Rose. 

Rey smirked slightly to herself as she set Ben’s water glass down in front of him, “I promise we don’t usually drink with Izzy in the house.” 

“It’s okay, Rey. I trust you. Thank you for the water,” he said smiling at her. 

Rey slightly glanced up just as she was setting Izzy’s milk cup down to see that Kaydel was taken off guard by the rejection. Nevertheless, she was not put off for long as she set the glasses down and continued to try and flirt with Ben the entire meal, much to Rey’s dismay. 

Kaydel asked Ben what you could describe as typical first date questions: Where are you from? What do you do? How long are you staying in town? Ben politely answered each one of her questions as she fired them off one after another. Rey even felt Rose kick Kaydel a couple of times under the table, but nothing seemed to slow her down in her quest to get Ben to ask her out. Ironically, it was Izzy that saved the day. 

“Stop talking to my Uncle Ben!” Izzy suddenly shouted at Kaydel. 

Rose started hysterically laughing while Ben and I simultaneously choked on our food at the outburst. 

“That is very rude!” Kaydel said, when she looked over at me and asked, “Aren’t you going to punish her?”

“Oh, right. Manners. Please stop talking to my Uncle Ben, Miss Kaydel. I want to tell him about Frozen II and you aren’t sharing,” Izzy pouted. 

Ben and Rose were both hysterically laughing at what Izzy said, which made Kaydel’s jaw drop. I took a small sip of my water to hide the small victory smile. 

“I can’t believe neither one of you are going to say anything,” Kaydel said in disbelief. 

“You heard her, Kay. Stop talking to her Uncle Ben. Besides, I think Ben could use a break from the interrogation,” Rose politely said. 

Kaydel was now the one pouting like a five year old as Izzy happily turned toward Ben and started blabbing away about Frozen II and how Elsa conjured a frozen horse. I could see the look of confusion on his face as Izzy tried to describe the movie. 

Our eyes met, like he was pleading with me to explain this obsession to him when I simply said, “Don’t worry, Ben. I’m sure you and Izzy can watch the movie this weekend.” 

“That is a great idea, Aunt Rey!” Izzy exclaimed. She popped the last piece of garlic bread in her mouth, her plate completely clean. 

“Good eating tonight, Sweetheart. Do you want any more?” Izzy visibly shook her head, “Alright, then it’s bath time.” 

I was prepared for the usual protest Izzy gives every night before bed, but this time she just slid down from her chair and brought her plate over to the dishwasher before heading towards the bathroom. 

“Well, that’s a nice change,” Rose commented.

“She usually puts up more of a fight before having to take a bath and get ready for bed,” I explained to Ben, “It must be because her Uncle Ben is here.” 

“Can I help with the bedtime routine? I need to learn what to do so I can help take care of her,” Ben asked. 

“Of course!” I replied, happy that he was going to pitch in. Kaydel had downed both the glasses of wine and did not offer to take anyone’s plate with her to the kitchen. Without another word, she just went to her room and once again slammed the door. 

Ben looked a little confused when Rose told him not to worry about it. I took his and Rose’s plate from them and went to load the dishwasher. I offered to do the dishes, but Rose shooed me out and told me to go show Ben where mine and Izzy’s room was so he knew where to go. 

The house was fairly small for four grown women and a small child. It was technically only three bedrooms, but Jannah took the bonus room over the garage to function as her bedroom. Izzy and I shared one of the bedrooms next to Kaydel and Rose at the end of the hallway. 

I showed him where we kept all of Izzy’s clothes and where her toiletries were stored, and then showed him how to stop the tub and run the water. Once the tub was filled, I called out to Izzy. She promptly came in holding her nightgown, new pair of underwear, and towel. 

I continued to wash Izzy’s hair while she was playing with some toys. Ben was watching to see how to scrub and rinse her hair so that her curls didn’t tangle or accidentally get soap in her eyes. At the same time I was showing him Izzy’s bathroom routine, I also explained to him our weekly bathroom schedule. 

“I’m sorry, bathroom schedule?” Ben asked. 

“Yes, since there are so many of us we have to make sure we are alternating use of the bathroom so that way everyone gets a turn and the hot water doesn’t run out,” I calmly explained just as Izzy finished brushing her teeth. 

“And now that you are done, It’s my turn!” Rose called as we exited the bathroom. I took the dirty clothes back to the bedroom and placed them in the hamper while Ben quickly popped outside to grab his overnight bag. Izzy went to go finish packing her backpack for school while I grabbed extra sheets from the closet for Ben. I met him in the living room as I showed him how to unfold the sofa and started to make the bed for him. 

“We all just need to pitch in around here. With our schedules as they are, we need to make sure we all clean, cook, and are sharing the bathroom equally,” I explained, “Kaydel, Rose, and Izzy usually bathe at night while Jannah and I bathe in the mornings. You are welcome to add your name to the chart and pick anytime available. If you aren’t working yet, it might be better if you showered during the day when no one is here. Chores rotate on a weekly basis. The laundry room is just off the kitchen, and you are welcome to the washer and dryer whenever you need. I warn you though, Jannah will move your clothes if you accidentally leave them in the dryer for too long.” 

Ben shook his head in disbelief, “So you each get exactly 30 minutes, total? Geez. Sounds stricter than the military.”

“No, that was 10 minutes,” I replied, before raising my head for him to see my smirk as I teased him. He barked out this loud deep laugh at my joke. 

“Duly noted,” he replied with a small smile on his face. 

“ROSE! You’ve been in there FOREVER!” Kaydel exclaimed with a whine, finally emerging from her bedroom in a robe and shower caddy. 

“Well, some of us have WORK tomorrow Kay! Last I checked, you could’ve showered before dinner!” Rose hollered back, equally loud. 

Ben’s face suddenly dropped as if he saw a ghost. I couldn’t tell exactly what he was thinking, but part of me wondered if he regretted sleeping in a house with four women. I gave him a small smile and told him I would see him in the morning before calling Izzy over so we could go to bed. 

___________________

The next morning, I was a nervous mess. Usually, I could be quiet and get ready without waking Izzy up, but I was too worried about looking at houses with Ben. Regardless how many times I told myself that the house was for Izzy, not me, I still couldn’t stop my heart from fluttering in my chest. 

“Oh!” I exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen to find Ben already up and making coffee. I needed to stop these feelings that were creeping up in my heart. It was hard when he was just so endearing. Offering me a mug; offering me coffee even though I prefer tea; joking with me about the American coffee obsession. 

Before long, Izzy was bouncing in and demanding breakfast. Ben already toasted some bagels and was taking care of the little one when I went and knocked on Kaydel’s door. 

“Hey,” I said, opening the door, waking her up, “You’re still okay to watch Izzy today, right?”

“I thought you were off today?” She asked half awake. 

“Ben and I are going house hunting today. It will be easier if we don’t have to take Izzy along, so I would really appreciate it if you could watch her,” I said. 

“Oh, my! Rey! Why didn’t you tell me you and Ben were together! I wouldn’t have flirted with him last night had I known,” Kaydel immediately sat up and started to get dressed for the day. 

“Kay, we’re not… It’s not like that. The house is mostly for Izzy,” I tried to explain, but the words seemed to go in one ear and out the other. 

“I won’t flirt with him again, but damn girl! He is such a fine man! I can watch Izzy, no worries. What time will you be back?” She asked. 

“Probably a couple hours. I honestly don’t know how many houses Ben has lined up with the realtor,” I replied. 

“Don’t worry about it. Izzy and I will be fine,” Kay said, giving me a quick hug before dismissing me from her bedroom so she could finish getting ready. 

Not long after, I got in Ben’s truck as we navigated to the first house. It really wasn’t what I would call a family home. It looked more like someone built a log cabin in the middle of Charleston and forgot they were in the city. After not spending long at the first house we just kept hitting one property after the other. I liked the fourth or fifth one we looked at the best. I declared it, “the beach house without the beach,” but Ben said it was too far for him to commute. 

I could tell Ben was getting frustrated and tried to reassure him he would find a home. I almost suggested he start looking at two bedroom apartments instead when we pulled up to our last house of the day. 

“Oh my, I love this one!” I gasped out loud. I was not prepared for a building to elicit this type of reaction out of me when I just started walking toward the magnolias that aligned the front yard fence. The realtor explained to us that it was fairly new construction and had dual level porches. The owner of the two story, white, Charleston Row style home was looking to sell fast and that if this was something we were interested in, then we needed to put an offer on it quickly. 

Walking through the home, I couldn’t describe anything but feeling at peace as I offered Ben suggestions on how he could decorate the place. I have never lived anywhere that brought that kind of emotion out in me. 

My melancholy mood was starting to become a problem the longer we walked inside the home. I kept getting lost in my thoughts, until I saw Ben jump into the tub that was just a bit too small for him. I couldn’t tell if it was the house itself, or the humor of the current situation, but when Ben suddenly blurted out that I could count on him… I felt like my heart was going to burst. He said it like he genuinely meant it. 

I really, really hoped that was true. I’ve never been able to depend on anyone in my life. Everyone had a way of either dying or walking away from me. Exhibit A was right in front me when he said that the home wasn’t a true home for himself. I knew it would be for Izzy, but Ben would decide one day he would want to settle down and have a family of his own. That was a dream I could only ever imagine. 

I was spiraling in my thoughts of Ben settling down here in, arguably, my dream home when he locked me in his gaze and suddenly said, “Would you consider living with me, Rey?”

“What?” I asked. My heart was suddenly pounding in my ears as my brain was repeating the words over and over in my mind. Ben had asked me... Asked  _ me _ , to move in with him? He rose, lifting himself out of the tub and staring down at me earnestly from his full height.

“Please? Will you and Izzy move in with me? This home… I could purchase it right away and there is plenty of room for the three of us. It’s close to work for both of us and in good school districts for Izzy. We can make this work, Rey. Will you join me, please?” He asked again. This time he held his hand out to me. 

I didn’t know what to say, let alone what to do. I could feel something thick and damp rolling down my cheeks. I reached up and realized I was crying. 

Ben lowered his hand, “I’m so sorry, Rey. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

“It’s not that,” I softly said, “I’ve just never had a home before, a true home.”

“This could be your home, Rey. All you have to do is say yes,” Ben whispered. When had he moved closer to me? 

“What’s the catch? No one just offers you a home without a catch. No one does anything in this life without some kind of reward or benefit to them. So, Ben, what’s the catch? Because there is no way this is real,” I said. 

I couldn’t look up at him, afraid of what emotion I would find on his face. Instead, I focused on taking deep breaths when I suddenly felt his hand reach out and gently squeeze mine in his reassuringly. Then he finally said, “There is no catch, Rey. Maybe it’s unconventional...I just want us to live under one roof and be a family.” 

I sucked in a breath at the last line. I couldn’t even comprehend what he was saying. He wants us to be a family? Together? All of us?

I had no idea what look I had on my face, but whatever I was about to ask died on my tongue when the realtor walked into the master bedroom. Ben quickly let go of my hand and stepped back to face the realtor. 

“Well, what do you folks think?” she asked us. 

Neither Ben, nor I said anything at first. We slowly turned our heads to meet each other's eyes. As if we were silently speaking to one another, he prompted me to speak first. 

“I think it’s perfect,” I said, turning back to face the realtor. 

“We’ll take it. I would like to have the paperwork and offer drawn up as soon as possible,” Ben said. 

I couldn’t believe this was real! After the realtor let us out and locked the door, she stated that she would have the paperwork ready first thing tomorrow for Ben to sign and to bring the earnest money with him. When we got back in the truck, just before Ben started the engine I quietly whispered, “This is our new home.” 

Ben looked over and smiled at me, “Yes, Rey. It is.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, truly it means so much.  
> This will be a split chapter, starting with Rey's POV, then Ben's!

Rey’s POV

It was a rather calm morning at work, lucky for me. I was still stewing over nerves about agreeing to live with Ben, topped off with worrying about Izzy’s first day at school. It was fortunate the new house was still in the same school district, so she wouldn’t have to change. Lord knows she’d had more than enough changes lately. I’d been so anxious, I couldn’t even eat breakfast, and my empty stomach certainly wouldn’t handle tea. So, it’d been a steady diet of water for the past 3 hours. Then finally, the radio kicked up. To my dissatisfaction, it was not for my patrol zone.

I patrolled the West zone, which was mostly rural with tons of marshlands, but also included several large beach towns. Sometimes there was excitement to be had, but in the colder months, calls dwindled. I poked along a sleepy neighborhood in James Island, halfway tuning out the call for a North zone deputy. 

I heard someone acknowledge it, “N298 to dispatch, copy details. Can you repeat that address?” The deputy speaking was Jameson, a fellow who’d graduated with the academy class just ahead of mine and was on the second half of his field training when I finally got behind a wheel.

Dispatch repeated the address, and I froze. Wait. “N298 to W302… private channel?” 

Jameson and I both knew anyone could listen to the main radio channels, if there was anything that needed to be kept away from bad intentioned listeners, or a long conversation over distance, it went to one of 5 private channels available for our use. I switched over. 

“W302 to N298… yes, I heard it, that is my house. I’m calling my roommate now, go ahead that way and I’ll update,” I answered the question I knew he was about to ask. “N298 copies.”

I yanked my personal mobile phone out of my seat organizer and dialled Jannah’s number furiously. Izzy was preparing for school, Rose and Kaydel were preparing to leave for work when I left. Ben’s first day was still another 5 days off, he should be home already from dropping Izzy off. Jannah would be just getting home from the fire station around this time. I prayed they were both alright, my mind rushed with terrible things that could be the matter as the line rang. 

“REY!! THERE’S A VERY LARGE MAN IN THE BATHROOM!!” Jannah’s voice boomed urgently.

Oh, sweet-mother-of-all-that-is-holy. I FORGOT TO TELL HER ABOUT BEN. 

“Jannah, I’m SO sorry! He’s supposed to be there, please tell me you didn’t attack him!” Jannah sounded like she must’ve thought I’d been hit over the head. 

“Come again…? This rudely large man? He is  _ supposed _ to be here?” She asked slowly, as though I’d come to my senses and recant my statement.

“Yes, I’m terribly sorry, I forgot to call and tell you he arrived while you were on duty. He’s Izzy’s other guardian. I swear I’ve mentioned him before. His name is Ben. Hold on a moment,” I picked up my mic again, “Hey, it’s a misunderstanding, everything is fine. You can cancel,” I told Jameson. I switched my radio back to the main traffic channel in time to hear, “N298 to dispatch, update call to cancelled, change my status to available. Note situation resolved, misunderstanding.” 

Jannah heard my end become quiet and took that as a que to continue, “Seven hells Rey! That’s kind of important! I’d already come at him. For a man of his size, he seemed a bit frightened really,” She laughed a little to herself. 

“Could you put him on please?” I asked, now in a hurry to determine if he’d still be there when I got off shift. 

“Yeah, yeah, alright,” I heard her loudly knocking at what I assumed was the bathroom door. Some muffled noise. 

“It’s Rey! She called. Sorry about that fella. But, she wants to talk to you now,” I heard Jannah proclaiming loudly. I heard a loud pop, a sound I recognized as the lock disengaging on the bathroom door. Some shuffling. 

“Rey? Thank, God...” Ben sighed heavily.

“Geez, I’m so sorry! I was so caught up it slipped my mind completely to call Jannah and tell her you’d be at the house.”

“Coming out of the shower and getting a toilet brush to the face was not quite the kind of introduction I might’ve hoped for you know?” I struggled to stop myself from laughing as I imagined a very loud, startled Jannah swinging a toilet scrubber at a nearly naked, very confused man towering over her. 

“So sorry.” I choked out. 

“You’re trying not to laugh at my plight, aren’t you?” He stated, his tone a mix between amused and disgruntled. 

“So, so sorry,” I tried again, breaking down into laughter.

“Uh huh, you know, you sound  _ SO _ sorry right now,” He sounded like he was trying to admonish me, but he ended up laughing too.

Once I recovered, I asked, “Are you alright?” His voice returned to it’s usual even, calm tone. 

“Besides maybe a little wounded ego, I am indeed alright. But listen, I’ll let you get back to work and properly acquaint myself with your roommate here,” He finished with a little chuckle.

“See you when I get home?” I hated how needy and hopeful my voice had ended up sounding with that question. 

“Looking forward to it,” He replied breathly, then with goodbyes, we hung up.

At the end of the work day, I rushed like I couldn’t get out of the station fast enough. All my reports were done 10 minutes before roll call for the oncoming shift, notes for my relief prepared and handed off in seconds flat. On the minute, I signed off with dispatch for the day and was in my car within the next. The puzzled looks shot my way by coworkers weren’t missed, I was usually the type to dally after shift and have a casual chat with the off going and on going deputies alike. But not today. 

I was hurrying home with breathless anticipation, irrational fear threatening to crack my carefully crafted composure. Ben would be there. He said he would be there. Why didn’t I trust that? He’d never lied to me. But I  _ needed _ to see it. I needed to see his truck in the drive and that effortless, casual smile of his. To know everything was alright. That he meant it. He’d stay. That I could count on him. My heart was still racing by the time I turned onto my street. Intense relief washed through my veins as I saw the white truck parked right where it had been when I left this morning. I took a deep breath.

By the time I was Inside, I had already calmed down considerably. I prayed nobody could tell the acute stress I had been experiencing just moments ago. The house was bustling with noise, it was six thirty in the evening. Izzy was seated on the couch, the only one present to greet me as I entered.

“Hi! I can’t wait to tell you about school auntie!” She bounded toward me, wrapping her arms tightly around my thighs. She’d been watching something on the tele, but I didn’t pay enough mind to discover what it was. I was rather focused on the idea of getting to my room and getting my uniform off. 

“So glad to hear about it, just as soon as I get changed, love,” I bent at the waist to kiss her head, after which she released me with a smile and bounded right back to the couch.

As I removed my boots and placed them on the shoe rack, Kay glided out of the doorway to the kitchen with a glass of wine in one hand, her cell phone in the other, and a towel spun up on her head like a soft serve swirl, making her way back toward her room. She didn’t stop at the sight of me, just raising her wine glass in a silent ‘cheers’ as she blew past, still chatting away with someone on the other end of the phone. 

Jannah popped around the corner having just come downstairs. Her curls were freshly teased, and she was sporting a gorgeous baby blue blazer I envied immediately. Most of us worked rotations, and it was Kaydel and Jannah’s ‘Friday’ despite it actually being a Monday. Apparently, they’d convinced Rose to go out with them to a gathering at a friend’s house, according to Jannah. She tried to work me over too, but I declined. I rose very early on work days.

I made for the hallway, but didn’t get around the corner before the front door opened again behind me. Finn, sporting a fresh haircut and an interesting multi-color chevron polo with slacks, greeted me with a smile standing at the threshold. 

“I’ll be back in just a minute!” I called back to him, rushing toward my room before I was diverted from my task again. 

Finn was my first friend in Charleston, and a dear one. At first glance, one might think he was brash, distrusting, and critical. But those who got past his tough exterior knew him to be a very funny and steadfast friend. There’s nothing Finn wouldn’t do for someone he cared about, and he was deeply passionate about his job- something we had in common. He was a cop in the neighboring city, of which my county jurisdiction overlapped with. 

We met on a grisly collision scene late one night when I was fresh out of field training. Generally, deputies didn’t work collisions and had no obligation to stop, but I was new and eager to make professional connections. He was a little wary and confused at first, but I won him over quickly, and he helped show me the ropes and integrate me with the community of first responders. 

Actually, if it weren’t for Finn, I would probably have not ended up living here. Maybe, I wouldn’t have met Rose, Kay, and Jannah. Jannah was his sister, and Rose was his girlfriend. Kay and Jannah had been friends forever, and Kay bought this house several years ago. Jannah had moved in right away, and Rose found them through a mutual friend only a few months later. She and Finn fell in love on sight, so they told me later. Finn had been the one to introduce me to all of them and suggest I be the fourth roommate they were in search of at that time. 

None of us drew great salaries in our professions, but the money wasn’t why we got into public service. So, we were content with our chaotic little house. It was safe, known, and affordable. As I passed, I heard the shower running, steam rolling into the hall under the door. That must’ve been Rose. Music softly thumped from Kay’s door, and I shook my head with a laugh. Wasn’t she just on the phone? I retreated into my room and sighed as the door finally latched closed behind me. 

I walked over to my rack stand, removing my belt keepers and tossing them onto the elevated tray. I removed my service weapon and pepper spray from their holsters then locked them inside the small safe on the parallel tray. Then off came the duty belt, and I groaned in relief. I laid it across it’s hangar on the rack. The damn thing was heavy, it always felt like taking a rope of bricks off after a long day. That done, I started peeling off my uniform, removing my badge and name plate to place them neatly in my tray, then tossing the used pants and top into my laundry bin.

Next, I yanked at the velcro straps to release my vest from my overly warm chest and placed it on it’s designated hangar across from the duty belt. I enjoyed a leisurely long, deep breath. Vests had to be worn tight, and always restricted lung capacity on some level, even if minor. I peeled off my underlayers and traded them for casual house clothes. I felt about twenty pounds lighter when I left and headed back to a surely busy living room.

I tugged at my hair tie as I walked, releasing my brown tresses from their sock bun prison, then working my fingers against my sore scalp. When I rounded the corner, Jannah and Kay were ready, lounging on the couch opposite of Izzy as she was telling them a very animated story. Puzzled, I wondered where Finn was. Not even a full second later, I heard Ben’s booming laughter coming from the kitchen and the muffled sound of Finn’s voice.

I passed through the doorway from the living room to find Finn casually leaning against the counter, standing over the barstool rather than sitting, while Ben was cooking on the opposite side. Ben’s eyes locked on to mine immediately, a radiant smile unwavering, “Oh hey, glad you’re home. Sorry, didn’t hear you come in with all the noise around here.” He shrugged a little sheepishly. 

“Glad to be home, don’t worry about it. They definitely know how to be rowdy, it’s no surprise,” I slinked into the barstool next to Finn, who appraised me in much a similar fashion as Rose had when Ben first arrived. I shot him a warning look, to which he laughed and averted his eyes to Ben instead. Ben’s expression was only slightly confused, as though he missed out on a funny joke. 

“What?” He looked from Finn, to me, back to Finn. 

“Nothing man, nothing at all,” Finn smiled broadly, a smile I knew to be utterly facetious, so I kicked his shin under the counter. 

“Ow, hey, yeah! So, I should go check on my girl, but nice to meet you Ben, see you around,” Finn shook Ben’s hand firmly over the counter, then retreated from the room. 

“She’s very excited to tell you about her first day,” Ben said with unmistakable tenderness, as he looked down into a pot he was stirring. 

I regarded him fondly, appreciating the gesture of cooking when he knew I’d be tired from work. It smelled devine! Another interesting fact about Ben I didn’t know before- he could cook. Well judging from the scent, anyway. I’d never been much of a cook myself, but I was a pretty good baker in my opinion. 

“So I gather, but I figured I’d wait for the noisy lot to clear out so I can concentrate. They shouldn’t be much longer...and seems she’s diverted with Jannah and Kay for the moment. There’s no rush.” 

Right on time, Rose appeared in the doorway, “Hey! We’re headed out! You’re totally sure you don’t wanna come?” She pouted slightly.

I gestured to my comfortable sweat clothes and replied, “Oh, I am  _ absolutely _ sure,” I said with a chuckle. 

She glanced toward Ben’s back, and I was glad he was facing away from her when she gave me that devious look paired with a wink, “You two have a  _ wonderful _ night,” She responded with a sultry lilt, then dipped away to the living room before I could scold her.

Izzy appeared in her stead, waving everyone goodbye as they filed out the front door, “Buh bye Rose, Finn, Kay, Jannah!!” She exclaimed, each calling back a farewell. Suddenly, the house was so quiet. The only sounds were the simmering of something in front of Ben on the stove, and the muted chatter of my friends as they piled into a vehicle, followed by the slamming of car doors, and finally, the turnover of an engine. 

“Are you ready now?” Izzy patted my thigh for attention, her eyes big and eager. Oh, right. 

“Yes, my love. Would you like to sit up here?” Izzy nodded with enthusiasm, stretching her arms up so I could help her climb onto the seat beside me. Once seated, she went straight to it. She went into a very thorough description of her new teacher, Mrs. Winters, her new classroom, her first friend, her favorite subject, what she had for lunch, the new game she learned at recess, and the super cool Spiderman backpack the boy who sat in front of her had.

Ben listened quietly, occasionally sparing a glance at me with a soft smile as he plated dinner for us. By the time he’d finished, Izzy had concluded the bulk of her story, and he asked, “Alright, what’ll it be tonight, milk or water?”

Izzy leaned over the counter trying to look at what was on the plates, “Mm. Water!” She replied as she watched Ben pouring a glass of water for himself, then filling her shorter glass with water as well. 

His eyebrow hiked when his gaze met mine, and I nodded. He filled another glass for me. I helped Izzy down and sent her to the table, almost choking as I watched Ben effortlessly gather and balance all three plates, gliding toward the table himself. I’d barely picked up my glass when he was back in the kitchen again, plucking the silverware he’d set out from the counter in one hand and balancing his own drink along with Izzy’s in his other palm. I wondered what it would be like to have catcher’s mitts for hands as I followed him dumbly back to the table.

For someone who’d spent so much of his adult life alone, domestic routine seemed to come easy to him. He’d even cut Izzy’s food into appropriately bite sized pieces already, though I now noticed her looking at the plate skeptically. Ben’s head cocked to the side watching her with interest, “Something wrong sweetheart?” He asked. Izzy pursed her lips, looking to me at her right, then to her left at Ben. 

“What’s this?” She asked bluntly. 

“Oh, it’s pork. The sauce I made for it is sweet, I think you’ll like it. You’ve had mashed potatoes and carrots before right?” He asked seriously, as if an afterthought. 

Izzy still regarded the tenderloin with a critical eye, but replied, “I like potatoes and carrots. I dunno about this ‘pork’ stuff though,” She poked at it with her fork, as though testing the consistency. I reasoned that she had probably been served pork before and just not known it, but I hoped she wouldn’t reject it after Ben’s efforts.

“Why don’t you just give a piece a try, darling? I think you’ll like it,” I suggested, taking a bite myself for emphasis. It was delicious, as I had expected. Perfectly tender, paired with a sweet and tangy type sauce I now decidedly adored. Ben watched with tense anticipation as Izzy took a bite, a long moment of contemplation as she chewed. 

“Oh! You’re right, it’s really good!” Izzy grinned at me in approval, then to Ben, who returned the smile heartily.

His sigh of relief didn’t escape my notice as he finally started to eat himself. Izzy must’ve worked up quite the appetite, because she barely made another peep as she devoured her dinner. Ben and I shared a quietly amused look before I asked, “So, what did you do today?” then took another bite myself. 

“Oh, well, made Isabel breakfast, took her to school, came home for an ill fated shower and awkward introduction to Jannah-” he paused for just a second to look up at me through his lashes with a chuckle, then continued cutting his meat, “ then took care of some things for the house, dropped by the grocery to pick up things for our dinner and picked Isabel up. Jannah was correct though, she warned me earlier it would probably be just the three of us.”

The rest of dinner seemed to pass by quickly, idle chatter about my day supplied. Lots of patrolling, a few paperwork calls, two traffic citations, and 1 arrest. Izzy finished first and Ben was hot on her heels.  As I entered the kitchen, Ben was starting to place things in the dishwasher and I found my hand on his wrist before I’d realized I’d grabbed him. He froze, and despite the shock registering that I’d done it  _ again _ , I found myself fascinated by how incredibly small my fingers were compared to the thick wrist they could hardly hold. 

I shook the thought and willed the strength to speak before he surely would realize my temporary insanity, “I’ll get this, you’ve done plenty.” 

He smiled, and as his mouth opened, I thought he’d protest. I was so fixated on his lips suddenly- after all they were terribly close to mine at the moment. 

I nearly missed his reply, but he uttered, “I’ll take care of Isabel then.” 

I felt my mouth open, but no sound escaped, it was trapped in my throat. And maybe I imagined it, a willed thought claimed as reality, but I thought for just a second his eyes fell to my lips too. He slipped away slowly, almost as though he were reluctant to release my gentle grip on his thick wrist. 

“Bath time!” Izzy exclaimed, leading Ben by the hand. I shook my head in disbelief, she was never eager to bathe when I wanted her to. The magic of Uncle Ben at work, I figured. 

“Well, you two go ahead,”  When he left the kitchen, reality struck me and my face was aflame with embarrassment. Why did I keep touching him like that? As though some compulsion or irresistible urge, I kept subconsciously seeking contact. I really needed to get a grip, I couldn’t go making things weird between us. But then, he didn’t seem to mind it… And that really made my heart race.

\-------------------------------------------------------

_ Ben’s POV _

19 days passed in the blink of an eye. Truly, a very long time in a house like Rey’s, but it hadn’t been as rough as I’d imagined. I had always been a pretty orderly, methodical type. Staying out of the way wasn’t too difficult. And I relished the time we were all able to spend together. My affection for Rey was growing despite my best efforts to resist. Really, all the girls had been welcoming and filled the house with lovely energy. 

But, I was immensely looking forward to the freedom, space, and quiet of our new home. The main level had an office for my work, which would be much better suited than a coffee table. Of course, my new unit had exactly zero qualms about loading me up with unresolved cases as soon as I checked in, to my  _ delight. _

The other agents in my unit, Hux and Phasma, were all business, no play. While that was satisfactory for productive means, it left something to be desired personally. The previous Division Chief, Snoke, ran a very tight ship, from what I heard. He kept everyone in line with fear. His replacement, Holdo, was much more forgiving. She told me to be patient, and they’d learn to ease up over time. I hoped she was right, because their current personalities were akin to wet cardboard. 

Hux seemed to be outright contentious at first, sneering about who I must know at Washington Navy Yard, the headquarters of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service in DC, to have gotten this post so suddenly when I already had an assignment. I didn’t answer his probing. I knew how fortunate I was, and I wouldn’t take it for granted. That there happened to be a small resident agency here was a lucky coincidence. The main field office for the Carolinas was over 4 hours away, and that would’ve been really tough.

This assignment would be unique though, in ways I hadn’t anticipated. Being a senior special agent in such a small unit meant I would be their supervisor, a possibility I’d been aware of. But, being senior at this particular unit meant I’d also be expected to teach advanced courses at the Federal Law Enforcement Training Center here too. I was more than confident in my experience and abilities, but I wasn’t so sure how well I could impart that skill and knowledge to others. I tried to tell myself it was good and that this would be valuable to my career, but it didn’t ease my apprehension.

Hux and Phasma were also both younger, in age and in service. They were 6 and 5 years my junior in age, respectively, and both had been with NCIS for only 4 years. Hux was a civilian, like me, and Phasma was active duty with the Marine Corps. I decided right away to keep them at arms’ length and be a true supervisor, I didn’t trust them enough to let my guard down with them. And besides, I’d be incredibly busy. 

This unit had a surprising caseload, I wondered why they hadn’t assigned more agents here. I had seven open investigations waiting on my desk the first day. I had been with NCIS for 11 years, and never had I ever had this many active open cases at once. Holdo was very pleased though, in the two weeks I’d been with the unit I had worked diligently and had two cases being submitted with probable cause for warrants. Unfortunately, those were the only two ‘easy’ ones out of the bunch. 

Rey enjoyed the luxury of patrol in a large agency- there were detectives to do all the follow up and further investigation for her. She knew that, and she was gracious with how stressed I’d been. I was impressed how effortlessly we’d balanced sharing the home ‘work load’, but now began the task of actively moving and establishing a new home. Tomorrow would be the official closing, and we’d be able to start taking things over. Rey had been slowly packing things up all week, and I’d set up a time with movers to bring my own stuff from storage.

It was a Friday, and I was antsy to get off work and meet with the girls. Though Rey had sufficient furniture for her room, and I had some housing basics, there was much to fill in. I’d mostly rented studios here and there over the years, and when I left for my last assignment in Ecuador I’d sold all my furniture. In the dissolution of the Damerons’ former lives, a lot of Isabel’s things were parted with. For one, Rey had very little space, and it was uncertain if keeping all her old things, apart from sentimental items, was good in the long run. 

So, we’d need to furnish the vast majority of the house, and Rey had plenty of ideas about that. She was very excited to be given the reins, and I was more than happy to indulge her.  All week had been so warm and radiant, glowing with happiness. It made me a little giddy, to think I could in any tiny way bring her such joy. But her nearness. Sometimes it took my breath away. My fingers would itch with desire to touch her, my skin burning to meld itself with hers. Then those hazel depths would bore into me, large and doe like, and I’d imagine quietly that she felt the same yearning. 

But she’d shift away as quickly as she came, much to my disappointment. Her proclivity for hand holding took me off guard in the early days, and what remained of my youthful naivete wanted to believe it meant something more. That maybe she was drawn to me too, saw something in me. But those sweet, hopeful moments would be dashed with a cruel voice that would whisper,  _ no one could ever want you, your own mother didn’t.  _

As soon as the second hand hit signalling it was 4pm on the dot, my briefcase was in hand and I was at the elevator. “My, you’re in an awful hurry huh?” said Division Chief Holdo. I took work very seriously, and cared very much about what kind of impression I left with superiors. Her tone was inscrutable. Did she disapprove? It was the end of the work day, I wasn’t breaking any rules. She had been walking by, but stopped to observe me with a raised eyebrow. 

“Tell your lady I said hello,” She said with a cheshire grin, then strode away. The elevator dinged and opened behind me, but I stood there dumbly looking at her. Was it that obvious? I really hoped it wasn’t. What if I made Rey uncomfortable? What was I, a lovesick school boy? I scowled as I hit the button for the main level. No, she was my partner in raising Isabel. I wanted her to be happy, that was natural. They both were quickly becoming a large part of my life, and it was normal to be excited to do things with them. Holdo was just poking fun and trying to get under my skin, I shouldn’t let her get a rise out of me.

Rey had the day off, so she had picked Isabel up already. As had become our routine, I stepped inside and deposited my briefcase by the shoe rack, then squatted down for Isabel to rush into my arms. She’d give it her best effort daily to squeeze as hard as she could, though considering her size, it wasn’t much. Her shampoo was still vibrant despite a full day at school, the scent of strawberries and cream wafting into my nostrils. Sweet as could be, just like Isabel.

The way things had changed, even with the rambunctious little girl in my arms, still struck me almost daily. In such a short time, my relationship with her had evolved so much. I’d always loved Isabel, but now it was so much...closer. The unadulterated love of a child was something I hadn’t truly prepared myself for. The way that felt day in and day out, being one of her favorite people. Someone her life revolved around. 

The way she openly adored me and sought my approval caused feelings I’d never experienced before. It definitely made my mind wander sometimes, what it would feel like to have my own children. To look down at a little face, and see some of mine in it. Before Isabel bounded into my life in such a huge way, I’d honestly never thought about being a father. I’d hardly held a relationship in all of my life so far, how could I? But now, maybe that was something I’d want. Maybe I wouldn’t be a terrible parent, like the excuse I’d used to dismiss the thought before.

I released Isabel, happily chatting about what she and Rey had been watching on TV waiting for me. “Alright ladies, give me just a few to get changed, then let’s get going huh?” Isabel pushed at the back of my knees, chanting ‘hurry up, hurry up’ as I made my way to the hall. I changed quickly and we were all out the door for some shopping and dinner. Isabel was so thrilled! With our schedules so far we hadn’t properly gone out to eat, and she was very keen to get out and see something new. Rey had been showing her bed choices in catalogs already, but Isabel wanted to “try them out”.

As we entered the furniture store, I saw two workers at a desk just out of earshot. As we began to browse around, I watched from the corner of my eye as they hurriedly whispered to each other and appeared to be bickering about something. I decided to ignore it and followed Rey and Isabel as they wandered into the childrens’ section. One of the clerks from before showed up after several minutes. I didn't pay much attention as he discussed Isabel’s picks with Rey, then wrote them down.

Rey turned to me then, “Should we go look for the master bedroom now?” I nodded, and followed at a casual pace as she led the way across the store, Isabel skipping and dawdling between us, the clerk behind me. We approached adult bedroom sets, and Rey plopped down on a large mahogany framed bed. I tried to ignore the way my brain wanted to wander at that sight. The clerk was looking between us skeptically, and I couldn’t fathom why, but I continued to ignore it. 

He then outright looked me up and down, finally speaking directly to me, “Oh, you’ll need a California king, we’ll have to order that.” I opened my mouth to question his sassy tone, but he’d already turned away, and I decided it wasn’t worth it. Rey was trying hard to stifle a smile, and I couldn’t help smiling at the ridiculous expression on her face. I could bear it for that look. I discussed stain options for the set- a sleigh style bed frame, dresser, chest of drawers, and two night stands. After writing down my selections, Rey promptly led us off to living room sets.

Of course, I would choose leather, but I decided that was a very bachelor-like aesthetic. Rey had great taste, better to follow along with her. She immediately gravitated toward a large, cream colored sectional and sunk into it with a wide grin. She patted the seat next to her with enthusiasm, “Come try it!” How could I say no? As I moved toward her, I heard the clerk hiss behind me as though I might injure it.

“Ooo, yeah sweetie, I don’t know if that one is going to work for you. The springs in that number aren’t rated to support a Redwood.” I was faced away from him, looking down at Rey with my lips pursed. Trying to decide if I wanted to respond to that one. Rey sucked her lips in with a sheepish expression, waiting to see if I’d get mad I would imagine. No, that wouldn’t be a good impression, and with Isabel bouncing on the ottoman only a couple feet away, that wouldn’t be setting a good example. It was just a little humor, no malice. No need to lose my cool.

I sat down beside her, reflexively tossing my arm across the back of the couch behind her. “The color is lovely, but…” I looked over at Isabel pointedly, and Rey followed my eyes. She sighed softly in realization, then asked the clerk what other colors this arrangement would be available in. She settled on navy blue from the many choices offered to her in a small catalog. Then finally, we perused the dining room options.

Rey was stuck between two sets that were displayed near each other, and another clerk wandered over to discuss Rey’s vision and color palette for the downstairs to help her decide. They were getting on well, laughing and carrying on with enthusiasm. Isabel was getting very bored, so I tried to divert her some several paces away at a table setup for children with coloring books and crayons. Isabel insisted I should color with her, so I precariously perched on a much too small, child size stool at a much too small, child size table with her and picked a crayon.

There was a lull in the conversation between the three, and suddenly a quiet comment to Rey, one I clearly wasn’t meant to overhear. But I definitely heard it.

“You have a kid? Honey, how did you climb that?” the female clerk asked salaciously. The crayon in my hand suddenly snapped.

“Uncle Ben! You’re not supposed to break the crayons!” Isabel cried in outrage as I abruptly lifted from the table and stalked over to the three. Rey’s face was bright red, and she wouldn’t look me in the eyes, only making me angrier that they’d put her in that position. It was one thing to make comments about me, many people did. I could bear that. But I absolutely wouldn’t allow them embarrassing Rey and making her uncomfortable.

“I’m tall. I’m a larger than average man. Ok. We get it. That’s enough.” I seethed, trying to restrain the aggression vibrating through my body and not yell in front of the child. The female clerk visibly paled and hastily retreated, the male clerk apologized profusely. I quelled my temper and took a steadying breath.

“It’s fine, it’s in the past. Please refrain from such comments in the future. Now, it appears Rey came to a conclusion, so let’s get the order settled. Isabel is getting hungry,” The remaining clerk was gracious, and quick to meet my demand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Christmas Special

**Rey’s POV**

The incident from the furniture store made things a little awkward between Ben and I for a while. It hurt just a bit that the only meaningful conversation he would have with me was about Izzy, but after a week our friendship warmed back up. I took the time distracting myself with unpacking and decorating the new home. It wasn’t much, but would look much more put together once the furniture Ben ordered was delivered. The store associate said it was in the warehouse in North Carolina, so delivery would be fairly quick. 

I had just gotten off my shift, literally walking through the front door, when Ben pounced on me asking, “Did you know that Christmas is in 10 days?”

“I knew it was coming up, but that quick?” I responded. 

Ben nodded his head, “I completely forgot until Izzy came home and showed me her paper snowflake.”

“We should double check her school calendar on the fridge to see how long her break is,” I stated. 

“Oh, I didn’t even think about that. I was actually thinking about what we were going to do for the holiday. Like are we just going to stay here and cook? Are we traveling back to Virginia?” Ben visibly shuddered at the idea of going to spend the holiday with his family. 

“It honestly hasn’t crossed my mind until you said something. I would feel bad if Kes didn’t get to see her for the holiday,” I trailed off, weighing the pros and cons of making the eight hour drive in my head. 

“I’m fairly certain I have to work,” Ben said. 

“I’ll have to check my schedule, but I think I have the holiday off. If you have to work, I could drive Izzy up the day before and then we would just stay for Christmas day and come back on the 26?” I suggested.

Ben hesitated for a second before nodding, “I suppose that could work.”

“And think, if we see Kes for Christmas then we can just stay here for the rest of the holidays,” I said, hoping the compromise appeased Ben. 

He widely smiled, “I think that sounds like a great plan!” 

“Aunt Rey! You’re home! Come look at my snowflake! It’s just like Elsa’s!” Izzy yelled from the living room. 

________________________

“Rose, honestly, I am fine,” I winced, the pain in my left arm radiating from just the simple movement. I couldn’t believe this was happening to me five days before Christmas!

“Rey Niima, if you don’t get your ass in the back of that ambulance, so help me god, I will call Ben right now and tell him what happened,” Rose threatened. 

“You wouldn’t…” I challenged her. 

Rose didn’t reply. Instead she just pulled her Blackberry from her pocket and started to scroll through the contacts list. 

“Okay, alright. Don’t call him. You can hold me hostage and take me to the hospital,” I conceded, rolling my eyes at her. 

“That’s what I thought,” Rose triumphantly smiled pointing at the stretcher, “On, now.” 

In my haste to help my team apprehend a suspect, I got thrown to the ground, possibly fracturing my arm. I knew standard procedure when an officer was hurt in the line of duty was to be escorted to the hospital as soon as possible, but I couldn’t afford to waste any time. Ben was working late tonight and it was my turn to pick Izzy up from school.

“Izzy!” I called out just as Rose closed the ambulance’s doors. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get ahold of Jannah at the house. She’s off today and can pick Izzy up,” Rose reassured me. 

I sighed in relief, leaning my head back against the stretcher, resigning myself to being in the ER for the next five hours, at least. 

“So,” Rose nonchalantly said while preparing an IV bag, “How are things with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?”

I scoffed at her, “There’s nothing going on, Rose. We are just co-guardianing.” 

“Rey, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. You have to be blind not to know that man adores you and Izzy,” she said prepping a needle, “I have to stick you, hun. Make a fist for me.” 

I complied, Rose poking me in the arm that wasn’t hurt, “Izzy, he adores. Me? He tolerates.” 

“No man lets a woman move in with him if he merely ‘tolerates’ her,” Rose reasoned with me as we pulled into the ER receiving center, “Alright, girl. Time to get you out.” 

I was lowered and wheeled through the double doors of the ER. Rose helped me onto a bed in a room sectioned off by curtains. I hissed, accidentally putting too much weight on the right arm. 

“You okay?” Rose asked in concern. 

“It just hurts,” I said, “and I’m worried about Izzy.” 

“Kid’s going to be fine,” Rose replied. 

“Oh man, Ben is going to lose his shit,” I gritted my teeth. 

“You got that right,” Rose said, “Because he cares about you.” 

“How many times do we have to have this conversation? He does not,” I raised my voice at her, my ire only growing as Rose laughed at me. 

“Honey, you are living in a real-life Hallmark movie!” She said exasperated, “I mean… your life is literally the plot to a tee. Something tragic happens that brings you together; You have to raise a child together; He moves to be closer to you; you move in with him… It is literally the recipe for romance.” 

“Kaydel got you watching the Christmas specials again?” I asked rhetorically. 

Guilt briefly flashed on her face, “They’re on all the time and so easy to get sucked in!” 

I softly chucked at her shaking my head at her, “This isn’t a movie, Rose. The only thing that matters is Izzy.” 

Before Rose could reply, the curtain of my “room” opened and a nurse walked in to check my vitals. She told me they were going to take me down to X-ray to get a look at my arm. Rose had to go back to the ambulance, appeased that I was being taken care of. She waved at me, watching me get wheeled down the hallway before I turned the corner and was out of sight. 

_____________________

**Ben’s POV**

It was the first time in a long time that I felt like everything was, finally, on the up for me. Izzy was adjusting and doing well in school; I had a job I was starting to genuinely enjoy; Our house was finally furnished and decorated thanks to Rey’s talents. 

_ Rey…  _

Of all the people in this universe, she was the most amazing partner I could have asked for. She was kind, patient, and such a natural with Izzy. She was tough, but so compassionate. Solving the holiday problem was just one example of the many things she had done to make my life easier since moving to Charleston. 

I was staying late tonight to complete some backlogged paperwork. Rey had promised to pick up Izzy so that I could, but the task was proving dull. My mind kept wandering to her. It sounded kind of creepy, but I wanted to know exactly what she was doing. If she picked Izzy up? What did she have planned for their ‘girls night’ away from Uncle Ben? I was so spaced I barely registered my desk phone ringing.

“Agent Skywalker,” I answered, snapping myself out of my daydream. 

“Oh thank god you’re still at the office, Ben,” Rose said on the other end. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, concerned. Had something happened to Izzy?

“Look, don’t worry about Izzy. Jannah has her. You have to get down to the University Hospital right away. It’s Rey,” she admitted. 

My entire body froze. Rey was in the hospital? Rey was hurt? I was hardly paying attention to what Rose was saying, only picking up that Rey was hurt in the line of duty and in the ER. 

“Where is the ER?” I barked out, holding the phone in between my shoulder and ear as I tried to quickly put my coat on. 

“It’s the Emergency Room at the Medical University of South Carolina,” Rose said, “It’s downtown on Ashley Avenue.” 

“I’ll find it,” I said before abruptly hanging up. 

______________________

**Rey's POV**

“Well, Miss Niima. You appear to have a minor fracture on your right ulna. It’s going to take me a bit to get the supplies, but once I have everything then it will only take about 20 minutes. Once it’s applied, the nurse will give you your discharge paperwork and explain how to care for yourself while the cast is on,” Dr. San Tekka explained. 

“How long do I have to have the cast on? When can I return to work?” I impatiently asked. I was so sick of sitting here in this sterile room. 

“Hmm… well, deputy, I take it you work patrol?” He asked. I nodded in reply, “I won’t clear you immediately after the cast is removed. Since the fracture is minor, you just have to wait 4-6 weeks to allow the bone to properly heal. After the cast is removed, I want you to have at least 2 weeks of physical therapy before you return to active duty,” the good doctor ordered. 

I was about to ask another question when I heard a loud voice yelling at the receptionist, “Where is she? Rey Niima!” 

There was no doubt in my mind that the panicked man causing a scene in the waiting room of the ER was Ben. His deep, booming vocals were unmistakable. I looked up to see Dr. San Tekka had raised his eyebrow at me, “That sounds like one distraught husband if I do say so myself. I’ll go update him on your condition and then bring him back to see you.” 

The doctor left before I could correct him that Ben was, in fact, not my husband. 

_ No matter how much I wish,  _ Where did that thought come from? 

I groaned a bit, whether from the pain or the revelation at how much I liked Ben (enough that I wished I was his wife!)...I don’t really know. The curtain suddenly drew open again after a few minutes to display a very disheveled Ben standing in the entrance way. 

“See, Mr. Skywalker. Your wife is perfectly fine. I’ll go grab the items to make her cast and she’ll be out of here within the hour.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Ben muttered while walking over to my left bedside, gently holding my hand so as not to cause it any pain. 

We didn’t say anything for what felt like a long time before I finally spoke, “I’m okay, Ben.” 

“What happened?” Ben shakily asked. 

“I… I was knocked down by a suspect. We were trying to apprehend him, me and a couple other deputies. I was the one unfortunate enough to get struck. My right arm twisted and I fell on top of it. The impact caused a small fracture on my ulna. I’ll be right as rain in a few weeks. Promise,” I explained, trying to reassure him. 

Ben let out a breath he had been holding, “When Rose called, I thought you had been shot.” 

“Rose called you?” Oh that woman was so dead when I got out of this room. 

“Don’t be angry at her. I’m glad she did. You weren’t going to tell me?” Ben asked, hurt. 

I ducked my head, not wanting to see the betrayal that was in his eyes, “I didn’t want you to worry.” 

“That’s a pathetic excuse, Rey. We have a kid now! When something happens to you… you can’t keep it to yourself!” He raised his voice at me, his tone disappointed. 

“Izzy is always my first priority!” I yelled defensively, “Since you are unaware and think that I would just completely forget about her… I had Rose call Jannah as soon as I got brought in. She hasn’t been left alone and is being taken care of!” 

“That’s not what I meant, Rey. I don’t doubt your ability to take care of Izzy,” Ben said, softening his tone. 

“Then what the hell did you mean?!” I replied.

He let out another deep breath, still holding my hand. I don’t know if it was just all the fluids they were pumping through me, but his touch tingled and warmed me like a mug of hot cocoa on a winter’s night. 

“I meant, you have to be able to trust me. Be open and honest with me. I know you’ve had trouble in the past. Hell, I’m not perfect and struggle with this. But with our jobs… we just can’t be reckless. We have to be careful and communicate, if possible, when something happens,” Ben said, his sincerity de-escalating the situation. 

I sighed. He was right. I couldn’t speak. Tears welling up in my eyes. What if today wasn’t just a minor fracture. What if it was a bullet, like he initially thought when Rose called him. 

“Don’t cry, Sweetheart. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you,” Ben apologized. 

“You’re right,” I choked out, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to be selfish and hide things from you. I just didn’t want you to worry.”

“I know that, Rey. I know,” Ben replied, reaching out to brush a few tears off my cheeks. 

Dr. San Tekka and a nurse came back with the materials to cast my arm. Like he said, it was done in no less than 20 minutes. The nurse was filling out some paperwork, occasionally looking up to give us directions. 

“Now, this is very important,” she said, “You have to be careful not to get the cast wet.” 

“How am I supposed to wash my hair?” I blurted out. 

The nurse laughed, “Some people wrap their arms in plastic wrap, though that’s not advisable. Your husband should be able to wash your hair for you while you keep your arm out of the shower.” 

Before I could correct the mistake that kept being made about Ben being my husband, Ben just simply replied, “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of her.” 

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Ben was just willingly going along with this charade? Not that I really minded. 

“Right, that should about do it. Here is your discharge paperwork. Be sure to pick up the pain prescription in the hospital pharmacy on your way out and then you are free to go home!” the nurse said dismissing us. 

The walk to Ben’s truck wasn’t as far as I anticipated. Like the gentleman he is, he helped me into the passenger seat. We were on the way home when I turned to him and said, “I can’t drive for the next couple of days. Which means I can’t take Izzy to Virginia for the holiday.” 

Ben nodded, “That’s okay. We’ll just call Luke and explain.” 

“You don’t think Izzy will be mad, do you?” I tentatively asked. 

“Nah… She’s five years old. If anything, I think she will be happy about not being in a car for eight hours,” He replied. 

We sat in silence for a few moments before I softly asked, “Are you mad at me?”

Ben took his eyes off the road to look at me, surprise coating his face, “Absolutely not. Why would you think that?”

I shrugged my good shoulder, “There were a lot of emotions back at the ER.” 

“Things got a little... as you put it, emotional, but I promise, Rey. I’m not mad at you,” Ben assured me. We had just pulled into the driveway when I got up the courage to ask him the question that had been burning in the back of my mind since discharge. 

“Why did you not correct the doctor or the nurse when they called me your wife?” I quietly asked. 

“Oh,” he so eloquently said. In the shadow of the porchlight, I could make out a deep blush across his cheeks. He leaned over, opening his mouth to say something when we were interrupted by the front door swinging open to a very distraught Izzy running out to the car. 

“Uncle Ben! Aunt Rey! Where have you been? Miss Jannah said Rey was hurt!” She yelled at us, banging on the driver’s side door. 

Jannah picked her up so Ben could open the car door and step out. He took Izzy in his arms, thanking Jannah for watching her. I came around the side of the truck to see Izzy looking very upset. 

“I’m fine, darling. I promise,” I told her. She didn’t look like she was paying attention to me, her eyes fixated on the cast. 

“Aunt Rey just has a boo boo. She will be better in a few weeks. But while she has the cast, you have to be very careful with her,” Ben quietly explained. 

“What is the boo boo? What did you do?” Izzy asked.

“I broke it, but the doctor looked me over and helped me. He said my bone will be fixed in no time. I just have to keep it in the cast,” I said holding up my arm as high as I could without gasping in pain. Even if my arm was the only thing that broke, that didn’t mean I would not have bruising and pain from being slammed into the ground. 

The five year old accepted the explanation, allowing us to finally go inside and get ready for the night. Ben took care of everything. Izzy had already eaten, so she just needed a bath and to brush her teeth. I didn’t feel much like trying to bathe that night, so I simply tried to open the pain meds and go to sleep. 

The cast made it impossible to open the cap. I struggled the entire time Ben was putting Izzy to bed. It wasn’t until I felt a long arm wrap around me and the press of a firm chest did I stop moving. I jumped, my pulse racing from the heat. What surprised me the most, besides the unexpected contact, was how safe I felt in his embrace. 

“Allow me,” Ben whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. With ease, he opened the cap and gave me two of the capsules. After I swallowed the pills, I turned to face Ben. 

“Thank you,” I whispered. 

“Anything for you, Rey. Are you tired? Do you want to just go to bed?” He asked. 

I nodded. Before I could wish him goodnight, Ben leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to my forehead, “Goodnight, Rey.” 

My breath caught. I was barely able to speak, “Goodnight, Ben.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very special thank you to everyone who has left a comment, kudo, and have subscribed or bookmarked our story! It really means the world to us! :) Happy Holidays!


	7. Chapter 7

Ben’s POV

Once Rey headed off to bed, I retreated to my room to take a hot shower and ease my nerves from the day. The cool sheets were soothing against my overly warm skin as I slinked into bed. Normally I would read for a while, but tonight I was just too tired. Despite the physical exhaustion, my mind continued to race over the little contacts I'd managed to steal.

It was an emotionally overwhelming day. I was immensely thankful it was nothing more than a fractured bone, but it really forced some perspective. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. Being without her, in any way. That she’d hide things from me. That she wouldn’t trust, and rely on me. Maelstrom of emotions that tossed this way and that. But desire and affection won out. All I wanted to do was touch her.

I’d felt my growing feelings toward her were one sided, and I didn’t dare hope for too much. But today left me reeling, wondering if that was true. I let that little fact slip by the wayside- the one that we weren’t married or even involved. Deep down, I enjoyed that implication. That assumption at the care expressed between us. I couldn’t imagine myself ever deserving a wife like Rey, so couldn’t I just enjoy a little fantasy? Just for a few moments? 

What I hadn’t expected, however, is that she made no move to correct them either. Maybe it was just for simplicity’s sake, but it made me feel a little bold. Willing to risk a little more. I wondered if I could be a little more greedy. How much would she let me steal? I felt like I needed to know now. Eliciting her rebuke would cause brief awkwardness, but it’d halt this maddening onslaught of feelings. Stop this train of thought that perilously circled, over and over.

I had nearly told her in the truck when she questioned me. Now my stomach burned with anxiety having to wait for another opportunity, and made it impossible to sleep despite my need for it. The feeling of her pressed against me, caged in my arms, made my heart race and my face burn. I kept replaying the silky soft feel of her skin against my lips when I pressed them to her forehead. I hoped I’d have the opportunity to help her soon, to be so exquisitely close.

I couldn’t be sure when I drifted off, but I was awoken by a loud, shrill wail from down the hall. It was unmistakably Isabel, and I launched from the bed. When I burst open her door, I found her sitting ramrod straight up in the bed, tears streaming down her little cheeks. Movement to my left drew my eyes to Rey staggering through the doorway from their shared bathroom. 

“Darling, darling…” She crooned sleepily, eventually collapsing to a seated position on the bed.

Isabel burrowed into Rey’s embrace, still softly crying and sniffling. Rey pet her hair with affection, murmuring to her, “Everything is alright, I’m here my love. It was just a dream, all is well.” 

Rey’s right hand was useless, but she managed to brace Isabel against her with her upper arm and elbow. The little girl didn’t reply, but clutched tightly at Rey’s nightshirt. 

“Do you want to come stay in my bed?” Rey asked gently. 

Isabel pulled back, looking over at me with bleary eyes. “I want  _ both. _ ” She wailed again, still not entirely awake, but entirely shaken by her nightmare. 

Rey looked over at me, a vaguely helpless expression, but as her mouth opened to try to convince Isabel to settle for her, I interrupted. “Very well. Come on then, we can all fit in my bed.” 

I crossed the room, closing the distance between us. Isabel urgently grunted and thrust her arms upward, beaconing me to lift her in my arms, and I instinctually complied.

I cradled Isabel against me with one arm, her tiny arms latching around my neck, and offered my other hand to Rey. She hesitated, looking at my outstretched hand for a long moment, but eventually took it and let me pull her to her feet. The painkillers they gave her were obviously strong, and she hadn’t been asleep long enough for the effects to have dulled as they worked through her bloodstream. She didn’t want to show it, but I saw when she entered Isabel’s room how unsteady she was. She leaned lightly against me as we walked to my room.

Upon seeing the bed, she looked up at me again, uncertainty bright in her eyes even in my darkened bedroom. I went around to the still made side, and deposited Isabel in the center. I turned to Rey, still clutching my hand tightly like a lifeline. My bed was high, easy for someone of my height and uninjured status. Without the cast and painkillers, she might clamber up into it with relative ease, but certainly not in her current state.

Something akin to a squeak escaped Rey as my hands moved to scoop her up bridal style, then set her down next to Isabel. As I returned to my side of the bed, the girls got under the covers and settled in. Once I slid under the blankets, Isabel’s cool little hands found purchase on my warm, bare chest and I felt her small, damp cheek settle onto my right pectoral. I reached across and folded my left arm over her petite form, my right hand reaching beyond to pull Rey into the pile.

Her eyes were still intently watching my face, looking for some sign of approval or disapproval, I wasn’t sure. But, she didn’t resist, and spooned against Isabel’s back, my right arm cradling her into us. I could feel Isabel relaxing, beginning to drift back into sleep. But Rey and I were awake a few minutes longer, a long stare stretching out between us under the moonlight seeping through the curtains. 

We were so close, I could feel the little puffs of air from her exhales brushing against my shoulder. It gave me gooseflesh. Quietly, I wished it was this way every night. Rey looking at me like that, in my bed, with my arm around her. So unguarded. But eventually I decided to close my eyes, my alarm would come early harkening me off to work.

\------------------------------------------

Rey’s POV

The first full day in a cast wasn’t so terrible. Really, the cast wasn’t the trouble at all. The soreness and bruising left me with a dull, but pervasive ache all over. Sometimes when I twisted one way or leaned against something out of habit, I’d wince from the unexpected pain. Everything had happened so fast, and all that adrenaline in my system turned my memories into a blur. 

I knew the suspect had grabbed me by the fabric of my uniform on my shoulders and thrown me to the ground, and I knew he came after me as I fell. I landed on my right arm, reflexively putting up my left arm to shield myself. But my teammates had been so quick and responsive, he was off me just as soon. It was a whirl of shouting and swinging limbs inches from my face, I definitely had retained some blows I didn’t remember in the scuffle, and I was unfortunately reminded throughout the day.

Finn had decided to take me out Christmas shopping to get my mind off things, primarily my frustration at being sidelined at work. The department was kind about it, and gave me two weeks off followed by 4 weeks of desk duty until I was cleared to return to patrol. These kinds of things happened all the time, I knew that, but it didn’t quell my disappointment. I felt guilty leaving my team short during one of the busiest stretches of the year.

Shopping for Izzy and my friends was pretty easy, honestly, but I was left stumped on what to get Ben. Finn offered many suggestions, but nothing felt right. I decided to give up for the day and think more on it. Surely I would think of something. Besides, I was keen to get home. Ben had insisted on cooking tonight, and that was always something I looked forward to, but also my hair was getting itchy. 

I’d freshened up with some dry shampoo this morning, still anxiously avoiding taking Ben up on his offer to help. Besides, he had to work, and I didn’t want to make him late or have him sacrifice sleep to get up earlier to help me. So when he checked on me before he left, I feigned being too tired and told him I was going to sleep in. Izzy was officially on her Christmas break, and was still happily snoozing when he departed at 7:30am. 

My heart raced a little thinking about how I’d so shamelessly settled into Ben’s bed and slept nestled against him. Sure, I could blame Izzy’s insistence, but if I was honest… I wanted to be there way more than I cared to admit to myself. And Ben was being so painfully sweet. I tried to tell myself it was just because of my injury, and his desire to comfort Izzy. He didn’t want me in his bed, and he didn’t like thinking of me as his wife. I groaned internally at myself. 

Rose had graciously offered to take Izzy to see a movie and occupy her while we were out, and she was there with Izzy waiting at our house when Finn and I returned. Rose and Finn departed without much fanfare, headed out for a date night. Ben was already home when I returned, and was busy prepping food in the kitchen. Of course, polite as ever, he inquired on my day and how I was feeling. 

I told him it was a good day, and it was. I told him I was feeling perfectly well, and that wasn’t completely true. I felt woefully bruised and sore, even more keenly now as the pain meds wore off. I excused myself to go retrieve my medication, returning to find Izzy up on a stool helping Ben as he guided her. His patience was never ending, and I loved these moments. He was snapping fresh green beans, showing Izzy exactly how and where to press to remove the ends.

I watched quietly, consuming the copious water the discharge instructions insisted on. Together, they’d made roasted potatoes and green beans, with caprese stuffed chicken. It smelled mouthwatering, and I couldn’t wait to taste Ben’s latest delightful creation. We all gathered at the table, and among casual conversation, consumed dinner with marked enthusiasm. Ben was always pleased to watch us enjoy his meals, and Izzy was exuberant about her contributions.

Suddenly, Izzy asked without preamble, “Auntie, what do you want for Christmas?” 

I faltered, unsure. I hadn’t really thought about that. 

“Just more time with the people I love. That’s all I could ever ask for,” I replied, and Izzy pursed her lips in thought, but Ben just smiled. 

Afterward, Ben ushered Izzy upstairs to bathe and prepare for bed. I knew with my cast I wouldn’t be able to help with bath time in any meaningful way for quite a while. And I felt very guilty to double up responsibilities on Ben like that. So, I tried my hardest, with one good hand, to rinse and deposit the used cookware and dinnerware into the dishwasher. It was tedious, and pitifully slow work, my frustration steadily mounted.

Ben must have quietly slinked back downstairs, as he appeared beside me loading the dishwasher much faster. “It’s alright, let me help,” He said calmly, noticing my expression. 

“I just wanted to feel useful,” I pouted, as he filled the soap dispenser and set the cycle. 

“I know. But it’s okay to just take it easy. You’re in pain,” His eyes locked on mine, and I was lost in the indescribable emotion in those honeyed brown orbs, yet again. 

“What do you really wish you could have for Christmas?” Ben asked thoughtfully. 

I eyed him, but relented- answering his inquiry miserably, “More pictures.” 

Ben’s look was solemn, and I turned away when I felt tears prick at my eyes. I didn’t want him to see them. He knew what I meant. I didn’t need to explain, so I continued, “Do you have many? Of your childhood and college? You and Poe?” 

He nodded, looking off out the window, “Yes, I do.” 

He turned to smile at me kindly, knowing what I’d ask next. 

“I’ll get them from Luke’s one day, if you’d like to see them,” He said, and I mustered the best smile I could, trying not to be choked by emotion. 

“Yes, yes I’d like that very much,” I replied in a small voice.

“Would you like me to wash your hair?” He asked softly, blessedly changing the subject.

I knew my cheeks burned red, my mind racing about him being in such close proximity. Helping me with something so intimate. 

“Yes. Thank you,” I uttered sheepishly. 

“Let’s use my shower, so we don’t wake Isabel,” He suggested calmly, heading for the stairs. 

I usually showered in the morning so as not to inconvenience Ben or bother Izzy. And the latter had just been put down for the night. If she woke, it would be awkward to explain why Ben was in the shower with me.

“Okay, I’ll just change and grab my shampoo,” My voice sounded so weak and frail to my ears. It quivered, like my insides did currently. 

My stomach clenched tight in excitement and fear. I was thrilled and terrified all at once at the prospect laid before me. I stood there in my bedroom unsure what to do. Obviously, this was nothing I’d ever been prepared for. I ultimately settled on putting on a one piece bathing suit and hustled into the bathroom to retrieve my shampoo. I didn’t want to leave Ben waiting too long. 

But as I returned to my room, I ended up tossing a t- shirt on top of my suit for modesty’s sake. As though that truly mattered right now. I entered Ben’s room with a quiet knock on the door, finding him exiting his closet in a pair of swim trunks. I was relieved he had the same idea. But, words caught in my throat at the sight of his chest uncovered in the light.

Sure, last night he had been shirtless too, but in the dark with only vague hints of moonlight, it was much harder to appraise. And perhaps I was just too sleepy and mesmerized by his touches and his eyes. I felt the heat in my cheeks again, diverting my eyes to the carpet under my toes. I sincerely hoped I hadn’t stared too long, that he hadn’t noticed. His chest was so impossibly broad, and toned, and  _ perfect _ . 

My fingers itched to touch it, and I clenched the shampoo bottle tightly in my uninjured hand to resist the impulse. When I finally looked up, wondering over the silence, he was gone. I felt a slight alarm, but then heard the shower turn on through the open doors leading into the ensuite master bath. 

He poked his head out, a small wiry smile on his lips as he asked, “Are you coming?” 

I pushed my thoughts away, silently cursing them as I followed him. He tested the water, then stepped into the large, glass cased square, extending a hand to take my shampoo and set it on a ledge next to his products. He moved back toward the wall, allowing me to step in under the warm water. 

“Too hot? Too cold?” He asked, his voice was breathy. 

I couldn’t be sure if his cheeks were red from the heat of the chamber, or something else. 

“It’s perfect,” My reply slipped from my lips without thought.

He lifted my casted arm with meticulous gentleness, resting it over his shoulder, then a very large, rough hand grasped my lower back. I startled, not expecting him to brace me such. I dared chance to look up into his eyes, and I felt my lips drop apart in surprise, my heart surging with thrill and desire at what I saw there. His gaze was molten, so intense and burning. I’d never seen anything like it, let alone from him. I was entirely speechless, my throat felt parched.

With his free hand, he slid his fingers into the tresses at the base of my skull, cradling my head gently as he leaned me back. My eyes fluttered closed reluctantly as the water rushed over my hair and down my face. As he pulled me back and I opened them again, I was burning all over- and it wasn’t from the heat of the water. He released me, and took a squeeze from my shampoo, lathering it in his hands. 

This time, his gaze was lower, as though he were fixated on my lips as he worked the lather through my hair. The feeling of his finger pads massaging my scalp was heavenly, I closed my eyes and leaned into the sensation. Unwittingly in the process, leaning my body into his gradually. When the heat of his chest managed to radiate through my shirt and suit, I was snapped back to reality. Embarrassed, I stepped back and avoided his eyes. 

My nerves were on fire now, and when his hand grasped my lower back this time, electricity shot through me everywhere his skin met mine. I felt every hair shift as he threaded to the back of my skull to lean me back again, and as before my eyes were just as disinclined to close as the water rushed over me. Only this time, I felt him step forward. I gasped and clutched his shoulder tightly with my good hand to brace myself as he craned me backward from him, our bodies meshed together from torso down.

He pulled me back to him, water trailing down my face still as I urgently opened my eyes to soak in whatever delicious expression his handsome face held as he clutched me flush to his impeccable, muscular body. He looked so completely, and devastatingly lost in desire as I felt.  _ Gods, please. Please kiss me!  _ I wantonly begged in my mind.  _ Tell me you feel this… _ I bit my lip in anticipation. 

He was frozen, an arm possessively circled around my waist, the other still tangled in the damp mass of my hair at the back of my head. All he had to do was lean those luscious lips just ever so slightly forward, and my wildest dreams would be realized. I knew I was outright panting now, my body beginning to tremble from such passionate emotions running amok inside me, but I was entirely too far gone to care at all. 

Then it finally,  _ finally _ happened.

His hooded eyes drooped closed, his head tilted, and such warm, unfathomably soft lips melded with mine. 

My mind short circuited. 

My body instinctively responded in sync with his, yielding to let his tongue explore and brush against my own. My good hand trailing into his hair and gripping it as though my life depended on it, tilting my throat to give him better access as we both greedily drank each other in. I moaned into his kiss, elicited by him pulling me somehow tighter against me, and I could  _ feel _ how much he wanted me.

After what seemed like a century, Ben finally came up for air, releasing my lips to pant heavily and stare at my face in wonder. His expression was such an unadulterated mixture of surprise and total adoration, it made me want to blush and hide. No one had ever looked at me like that. As though I were the most precious thing in the world. As my hand fell from his head back to his shoulder, I felt the gooseflesh that had broken out all over him, and he shivered. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to ruin everything…” He croaked, trailing off, as though lost in my face somehow. 

“You haven’t,” I breathed in encouragement. 

“It’s only gotten stronger. The way I feel about you. And I’m not sure how to fight it anymore,” He blinked rapidly, as though trying to regain his wits. 

“Then don’t fight it... Is that what you were going to tell me..? When we were interrupted before?” I asked.

“Yes... I couldn’t stand hiding it anymore. Even if you rejected me,” His eyes finally fell. 

I turned for just a second, shutting off the water behind me. 

“Secretly… that’s what I hoped for. To know you felt this too,” I whispered, unable to muster a bold voice. 

I always admired the way he could wear his emotions so openly in his face, that he’d let me see that vulnerability in him. His gaze was back on mine, so tender and awestruck. His concentration was broken when I shivered involuntarily, getting cold without the shower to warm my damp form. He opened the glass door and retrieved two large, fluffy towels from the shelf beside the vanity, returning to wrap one around me before drying himself. 

“How long?” I asked him. 

“How long have I had feelings for you?” Ben asked in clarification. 

Unable to speak, I nodded my head. He softly chucked, “I fell in love with you the moment I met you.” 

My breath caught in my throat, the noise sounding like an audible word instead of a hum of contentment. But my words didn’t need to be articulated. He knew I felt exactly the same way. 

We turned away from one other to change in our pajamas before sitting casually on his bed, chatting about what to make for Christmas and what we had gotten for Izzy, agreeing to have my friends over for a small gathering. The conversation came to a lull, and Ben looked a bit bashful again. 

“What is it?” I asked, electing to lay down and glance up at him, admiring his features in the soft light from the lamps at a new angle. 

“Well, in light of tonight’s...development-” he paused to gauge my reaction, and my grin spurred him on, “I’m supposed to go to this holiday ball thing on Saturday with my unit. Would you maybe, want to go as my date? I know it’s last minute, but I thought it might be a pleasant diversion.”

I chuckled lightly, that he’d even begin to think I wouldn’t say yes. I’d be this man’s date to the end of the world if he asked. 

“Of course darling, I’d love nothing more.” I beamed up at him, excited to hang on this amazing man’s arm and be presented to his colleagues as someone this wonderful person chose to be with. 

He smiled equally radiantly in return, then worried his lower lip in his teeth as he not so subtly raked my body with his eyes. My core was scalding hot again.

“Could I kiss you again?” He whispered, already leaning over me. My smile fell, desire sobering me as he looked like he wanted to devour me.

“I’d love nothing more,” I sighed as he descended, claiming my lips again as though they had always belonged to him. How I dared to hope they always would.

\---------------------------------------------

Ben’s POV

I couldn’t be happier if I tried. I could feel my coworkers staring as though I’d sprouted another head due to the stupid grin plastered on my face all day. Luke had suddenly called, so I took my lunch a little early and headed down to the cafeteria. 

“Hey there kiddo. How are you?” He asked jovially. 

I tried to temper my attitude, I wasn’t ready to talk to Luke about what had transpired with Rey yet. 

“The usual, you know. What’s up?” I replied, trying to sound disinterested.

“Ah well, thought I’d ring you, since I haven’t heard from you about Christmas plans. I need some gift ideas too,” He grumbled, and I immediately felt guilty I hadn’t called him since the hospital incident. 

“Oh, geez, I’m sorry, it’s been a hectic week. Rey got injured at work, so she can’t drive Isabel up, but she’s okay. I’ll be working unfortunately, so I won’t be able to take her up either. We’re just going to have a small dinner here when I get home. I hope you understand,” I momentarily wondered how Rey was doing today, if was she feeling okay?

Luke’s tone grew softer, “Of course I understand kid! I’m just glad she’s alright. What a bummer to be hurt near the holidays. You’re right...you should just spend the time together and make the most of it. But anywho, what can I get you this year? And Izzy? I was thinking about getting this nice coffee maker I saw the other day for Rey-”

“Rey doesn’t drink coffee, she likes tea,” I interrupted him abruptly without thinking. I was glad he wasn’t here to see me blush, but I continued anyway, “Isabel was really interested in this Barbie equestrian set, maybe inspired by your horses. Truthfully, if you could send some of my old photo albums down, that’s all I would ask for.” 

Luke was unforgiving, and honed right in on the one thing I hoped he’d ignore. 

“My, you know Rey’s preferences huh?” He teased, and I groaned loudly. He ignored it and continued, “Anyway, what are you going to get her? Maybe I can piggyback.” 

I thought for a moment, I had a couple ideas, but I needed to pick something up today after work. 

“I’m going to get her a camera. So maybe some film or a case?” I suggested. 

“Great idea! Well, hey, a group is due to arrive here any minute, so I had better get going. Love ya, see ya around,” He responded, just as perky as before.

I chuckled, he was so driven by whims at times, “Okay, sounds good. Love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the ball!

Rey POV

This had been the weirdest week of my life. 

I got injured, found out the man I had been pining for actually liked me, kissed him, was going to a ball with said man, and would be celebrating Christmas with people I loved. 

The only problem, besides the fact that I absolutely had to find a present for Ben, was that I now needed a new dress. Which was why I was being tortured by Rose at the mall the morning of the ball. 

“You should get something strapless. It will help with the cast and easy for Ben to slip you out of,” Rose winked at me suggestively. 

“Rose…” I warned her, my tone not deterring her in the slightest. 

“Don’t lie to me, Rey. Things are different aren’t they,” Rose shot me a knowing look. I blushed, refusing to meet her gaze. When I didn’t answer, she smiled in triumph, “I knew it!” 

“Okay, fine! We have… acknowledged that there is an attraction between us. It happened right after the accident,” I admitted. 

Rose pulled out a hot pink strapless gown, “What about this one?”

I stuck my tongue out at her, “Way too high school prom.” 

The small asian woman put the dress back on the rack, “Okay, so what exactly happened?”

Sighing, I told her the whole story, from Izzy’s meltdown to showering with Ben, and then kissing Ben. 

“Wait, wait… why didn’t you knuckle heads just use the kitchen sink?” she asked, confused. 

“Rose,” I admonished her lightly, my cheeks blushed red in embarrassment, “Honestly, we weren’t really thinking. I just needed to bathe and Ben… took the lead.” 

Rose rolled her eyes, “You guys really do share one brain cell.” 

“You are not helping me find a dress,” I said, trying to pull her back to the task at hand. 

“I’m multitasking,” she retorted, pulling a simple strapless black dress, “I really think you should try this one on. I have a feeling black is Ben’s color.” 

“It’s... a little short for a formal event, don’t you think?” I asked her, stepping into the fitting room.

“Formal doesn’t necessarily mean the fabric needs to go all the way to the floor. You’ll thank me later when you’re dancing with Ben and not fretting over if you’re going to trip over your feet. Besides, it’s mid-length, not cocktail. Definitely appropriate,” Rose corrected, “You are going to need to accessorize it. I have a large diamond choker you can borrow along with some bracelets.” 

“Alright, you made your point, Tico. Can you please zip me up?” I called out from the fitting room. Once quickly zipped me up before she pulled me out to the floor length mirror. 

“Oh, Rey… This is a winner. You look so elegant!” Rose gushed, gesturing for me to do a 360 turn. 

I had to admit, I was stunned. The gown was all black, strapless with a slit up the right side. It stopped about half way down my calves and was form fitted. I’d never worn anything as sexy in my life. She was right that it was plain and needed to be dressed up a bit, but other than that… it was perfect. 

“I have a sheer shawl that would go with this,” I whispered. 

“Perfect!” Rose squealed, “And you can borrow Kay’s black heels! Let’s pay so we can get you to the house and start your hair and make-up!” 

Rose was all rush, rush, rush, after I slipped the dress off. As we were leaving the store I looked up to see a poster hanging from the kiosk in the middle of the mall. 

“What is it?” Rose asked, following my line of sight.

I smiled, “I know what I’m going to get Ben for christmas. Give me a second.” 

The Red Hot Chili Peppers were going to be playing at the Bi-Lo Center in Greenville on March 16th. Ben was in love with the band. He was going to be so excited when he saw these tickets on Christmas day. I purchased two tickets near the front of the stage from the kiosk and carefully tucked them into my purse. 

I ignored the suggestive looks Rose kept giving me as she drove us to the house, my former residence, for more tourture. Kay was going to do my makeup while Jannah was going to do my hair. Rose would help me accessorize. 

The process wasn’t as painful and I thought. The most humiliating part was Kay telling me to go shave my legs! 

Once I was deemed acceptable in the make-up and hair department, Rose helped me into the dress and then finished off my looks with the accessories she indicated earlier. 

  
“Oh my gosh! Rey! You look so bad ass!” Kaydel complimented. Jannah and Rose were nodding their heads in agreement. 

“Like a fairytale!” Jannah said. 

I couldn’t believe my eyes. I looked like a completely different person. Even with the white cast, I looked… dare I say… irresistible. 

“Rey! Look at the time! We got to get you back to Ben right away!” Rose suddenly called out. 

“Don’t worry, Rose,” I said, as Kay helped me put my heels on, “It’s just cocktail hour at 5, we just need to be there before the presentation.” 

“Still, we need to hop over the bridge. Let’s go!” Rose rushed me out the house and started to speed through the town. 

“Tico, you better slow down or I’m gonna have to call this in,” I joked. 

Rose didn’t respond as she got me the other side of town in record time. We were walking up the sidewalk to the front door when she pulled open the screen and said, “Okay, show time! Knock him dead!” 

Chuckling, I carefully stepped into the living room to find Ben playing with Izzy on the floor. They were laughing and giggling, not realizing I had come home. Smiling, I cleared my throat, prompting their heads to look up. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as I watched Ben’s jaw drop at the sight of me. This colossus of a man abruptly stood up and adjusted his suit. He was at a loss for words as he tried to compliment my gown. I did the only thing I could think of to get him to stop stuttering. 

Leaning up on my tip toes, I pecked his cheek, “Thank you.” 

It was Ben’s turn to blush at the display of affection in front of Izzy. But the girl was not dismayed in the slightest. In fact, she looked ecstatic. 

“Will you two get going! You are going to be late!” Rose yelled at us playfully, throwing me my shawl. 

“Alright! Let me grab my keys and we’ll get going,” Ben said. 

We leaned down and said goodbye to Izzy, before Rose literally grabbed the kitchen broom and started to shoo us out the door. Ben and I were still laughing when we got into the truck. We were on the road when he turned over and quietly said, “You look absolutely gorgeous.” 

“Thank you, Ben. You’re pretty handsome yourself,” I replied. It was only the beginning of the night, but I could tell, it was going to be a night I would never want to forget. 

_______________________________

Ben POV

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” I complimented her, barely above a whisper. When she walked in and found Izzy and I playing on the floor, it was like I was staring up at a dark empress. I could tell she was self-conscious about the cast, but it did nothing to deter her from the forbidden beauty she was. 

I couldn’t tell in the darkness of the cabin, but I would bet anything she was blushing- that cherry red coloring that graces her cheeks wherever I complimented her. The flush made me want to kiss her senseless. I was so lost in my thoughts I barely heard her thank me. 

“I just want you to know, I really appreciate you coming with me. Honestly, I really hate these events,” I confided. 

“It’s okay. I can understand how the ceremony makes people uncomfortable. But if I’m being honest, you do look incredibly handsome in a suit,” Rey said, her voice dripping with adoration. 

I chuckled softly, “You keep doing that tonight, and we aren’t going to make it.” 

“Is that a threat?” she teased. 

“It’s a promise, sweetheart,” my voice dropped an octave, desire creeping through. 

Rey shivered in the passenger seat next to me, “Okay, I get it. We need to control ourselves.”

“At least for the next couple of hours,” I replied, winking at her. 

The venue was downtown at a chain hotel. After handing my keys to the valet, I held out my arm and carefully escorted Rey inside to the ballroom. I could tell she was nervous just by the way she was looking down at her feet. Her stare was willing them to not trip in the simple black heels.

“Trust me, Rey. I won’t let you fall,” I whispered in her ear.

She looked up and smiled at me, “I do trust you.” 

There were already a lot of people milling around since we had come near the end of the cocktail hour. That was fine by me, considering I didn’t really want to make small talk with anyone. I graciously accepted our place cards and guided Rey over to our table. Hux, Phasma, and Holdo were already at the table. 

“Ben! It’s so good to see you. And who is this lovely lady?” Holdo greeted us, making an obvious gesture eyeing Rey from head to toe. 

“Chief Holdo, this is my… eh… girlfriend,” I stuttered the title out, hoping that Rey wasn’t uncomfortable with it. 

“I’m Rey. Ben and I are Izzy’s co-guardians,” Rey quickly recovered, holding out her good hand for Holdo to shake. 

“Oh, so wonderful to meet you! Please call me Amilyn. We knew that Ben had some lovely ladies in his life, but I have to say, you are absolutely gorgeous, Rey!” the purple-haired woman exclaimed. 

“Wow, eh, thank you,” Rey blushed. 

Hux, and his date Bazine, briefly introduced themselves along with Phasma and her date. The table was luckily not in uncomfortable silence for long as an announcement rang through the ballroom for people to gather at their table for the ceremony. 

_________________   
  


Rey POV

Various high grade DoD leadership members gathered on stage taking turns with small speeches about their agencies and employees working in the Charleston area. All present were part of agencies to do with military criminal investigations, national security, defense, intelligence, geospatial mapping, and reconnaissance satellites. It dawned on me I was in a room full of highly intelligent and talented people. 

Many throughout the large ballroom were called up to be garnished with awards for accomplishments varying from successful special operations, time in service, successful prosecution of major cases, highest case closure rates, and special leadership awards. At one point, Ben stood when a presenter asked all members with greater than ten years of service to stand. His chief even received an award relayed from a previous posting for commanding a unit where all agents maintained high closure rates.

I knew this was a big deal, especially to the people receiving the awards, but I had a hard time paying attention. It wasn’t that the ceremony was boring, per se. It more had to do with the fact that Ben was caressing my hand underneath the table. His index finger was tracing circles on the inside of my palm, the touch light and ticklish. I had to bite my lip to keep from squealing at the sensation. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a small smirk in the corner of his mouth. Bastard knew what he was doing and that it was affecting me. A couple times I tried to playfully swat at him, but it did nothing to deter his playful behavior. Truthfully, I didn’t want him to stop. I would use any excuse to touch this man. 

Before I knew it, Ben’s hand suddenly retracted from mine, pulling me out of my daze. I looked around the room to see everyone was clapping, prompting me to quickly raise my hands and follow suit. The ceremony had ended, which meant dinner. 

_ Finally,  _ I internally screamed. Little did I know the night ahead would be full of more surprises. 

____________________________

Ben POV

If I was being honest, I was barely paying attention to the ceremony. I couldn’t take my eyes, nor my hands off Rey. She was so beautiful! I could feel the way she was trying not to squirm everytime I “accidently” tickled her. She was half-heartedly trying to stop my ministrations, but I could tell she was enjoying every second. 

We ate dinner with an occasional conversation that was mostly carried by Holdo. Before we knew it, the DJ was ready and the dance floor was open for people to start occupying. Several people immediately got up and started to move to the beat, but I opted to stay in my chair. I wasn’t all that keen to dance in front of a bunch of people. 

A song or two went by before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Rey standing up, smiling at me, “Come on you awkward giant. Let’s make an appearance and then we can go home if you want.” 

I stood up, taking her hand, and led her out onto the floor. I was doing my best to not make a complete fool of myself, but hardly anyone was paying attention to my bad dancing. The only thing that mattered was Rey having a good time as she was swinging to the beat. I was so enraptured in her laugh, her smile, that I barely noticed the song change. 

The DJ announced a slow dance, changing the track to a semi slow turn. “The Way You Look Tonight,” by Tony Bennett started to reverberate through the speakers, echoing throughout the ballroom. Before I could overthink it, I held out my hand to Rey. 

“Will you join me?” I asked her, flashing a wide smile. 

She chuckled, taking my hand. I gently pulled her in, wrapping my other arm around her waist. She carefully rested her injured arm over mine as she let me lead her through the lyrics. 

_ Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm _

_ And your cheeks so soft _

_ There is nothing for me but to love you _

_ And the way you look tonight _

Her breath hitched as I slowly dipped her towards the floor and then brought her upright. Rey’s eyes were blown wide with lust as we continued to dance. 

_ With each word your tenderness grows _

_ Tearin' my fear apart _

_ And that laugh, wrinkles your nose _

_ Touches my foolish heart _

_ Lovely, never, never change _

_ Keep that breathless charm _

_ Won't you please arrange it? _

_ 'Cause I love you _

_ A-just the way you look tonight _

“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as wonderful as you, Ben Skywalker,” Rey whispered in my ear. 

“The feeling is mutual, Rey Niima,” I whispered back. 

_ And that laugh that wrinkles your nose _

_ It touches my foolish heart _

I didn’t even realize I was leaning in until my lips were already touching hers. We stopped swaying as the familiar buzz of electricity flowed from that simple touch. The room just melted away as the only thing I became aware of was Rey. How she tasted. How she felt. How she cultivated this overwhelming sense of love blooming in my heart while we kissed almost through the end of the song. 

I whimpered as she pulled away. Her eyes held nothing but adoration as she brought her good hand up to rest it against my cheek, “Let’s go home.” 

_ Lovely, don't you ever change _

_ Keep that breathless charm _

_ Won't you please arrange it? _

_ 'Cause I love you _

_ A-just the way you look tonight _

_ Mm, mm, mm, mm, _

_ Just the way you look tonight _

_____________________________________

Rey POV

In hindsight, we probably should have stayed at the ball longer. We maybe should have said goodbye to Ben’s colleagues, but we were just so wrapped up in one another and wanting to get home that neither of us cared when we left the hotel. 

The ride home was a blur as Ben held his hand in mine, his thumb tracing my knuckles. My past romantic experiences never came close to the moment I just shared with Ben on the dance floor. How had Rose put it when I was in the hospital? I was living in a Hallmark movie? Yeah… 

If my life was a movie, then we were coming up on the scene where some type of drama was about to happen. 

“Who the fuck is parked in our driveway?” Ben called out angrily. There was an unknown car where the truck usually sat. 

“Hmm… it doesn’t look like Kay’s or Jannah’s. Or even Finn’s car,” I pondered as Ben and I got out of the truck and walked through the front door. 

My jaw dropped when I saw Izzy was still awake with chocolate syrup coating her face. She had a cheshire grin as she held a giant spoon and large bowl that had remains of an ice cream sundae. “Hi auntie and uncle Ben! Look what I got!” 

“Rey, I’m so sorry. I told them no…” Rose tried to explain as she came around the corner from the dining room. 

“Well, it is about time you guys got home. What are you doing having a date night? And so close to Christmas, no less,” Leia scolded them. 

“Hi, Ben!” Kes said as he wheeled in behind Leia, Luke at his side. Luke wore an oblivious grin.

“Don’t look so surprised to see us dear. It is Christmas,” Leia drawled, entirely unapologetic. She then pointed at me, “Please close your mouth. It’s unbecoming of a young woman.” 

Ben’s family was here. Ben’s family had driven from Virginia with Kes and was here for Christmas. 

_ Oh no… Oh no… Oh no oh no oh no….  _


	9. Chapter 9

Ben’s POV

_ Christ _ . 

The last thing I expected, or wanted, was my family dropping in unannounced. Luke… I couldn’t say that was terribly surprising. If it were only him, I’d feel differently. But I couldn’t even remember the last time I’d spent  _ any _ holiday with my mother. 

And of course they brought Kes. And yes, he was Isabel’s grandfather so that was understandable. But why my mother? Wasn’t there some fancy Christmas gala she could’ve gone to instead? I groaned to myself.

Rey was recovering from the shock and murmuring quietly off to one side with Rose, presumably Rose apologizing for letting them in and saying goodbyes. 

I gave Kes a friendly handshake, and then turned to give Luke the standard big hug he always insisted on when he saw me. 

My mother had turned her attention to Isabel, gathering the remains of her sundae and casually sauntering off to the kitchen. At least she was raised well, polite enough to clean up her messes. In some regards, I supposed. 

Rey suddenly appeared by Isabel as Luke prattled on about the drive down, and how Chewie volunteered to stay at the farm since his sometimes girlfriend Maz was in town. 

When I looked back toward the door, Rose was gone and my mother was making her way back over to us. I could hear Rey softly telling Isabel that it was time to bathe and get to bed. Then something else dawned on me, dread pooling in my stomach. 

“Uh, Luke?” 

He’d shifted to my mother briefly, but turned his attention back to me. “Mmm?” He cocked an eyebrow in question.

“Where are you all staying?” I asked. 

I think I already knew the answer, but I was hoping he’d tell me otherwise.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous! With you of course. It’s Christmas, we’re all supposed to be together as a family,” My mother promptly responded with vague outrage at the question, and huffed indignantly. 

Luke just shrugged sheepishly in agreement, as though to say,  _ ‘Sorry kid, not getting into that argument.’  _

Kes didn’t even appear to be listening at all, just blankly staring after the girls. 

It was then that I noticed Rey had frozen on the spot, and Isabel looked up at her in confusion. 

My mother had already started tidying the living room, completely unconcerned and uninterested again.

I watched Rey’s back straighten as she took a deep breath. Luke looked from me, to Rey, then back to me. 

“Welp, I’m gonna go get the bags now,” He patted my shoulder as he made a hasty retreat out the front door. 

I sighed and mashed my thumb and middle finger against my eyes. Rey turned and looked at me with large, worried eyes. I approached her at the foot of the staircase. 

“Okay, here’s the plan. It’ll be a little slow, but can you manage her bath? I’ll get all the beddings prepared and try to figure this out,” I shook my head at the ridiculousness of 3 single adults showing up with no prior arrangements made.

“Yes, we’ll manage, right darling?” Rey looked to the curious kindergartener, who bobbed her head in enthusiastic agreement. 

“Yeah! We can do it, I’ll help auntie!” She affirmed. 

“Ben, I can stay in Izzy’s room on the trundle bed. Kes will need to stay downstairs, lucky that you ended up getting that murphy bed for the office. I guess he and Luke will have to double up. Your mother can have my room, of course.” I nodded, we shared a tense smile, then parted. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Rey’s POV

We managed to survive the first night with no casualties, but it was very evident that Ben was on edge about Leia. He was a silent fumer, a characteristic they did not share. Leia was more than happy to be oppositional, and very vocal about her opinions. Especially when it came to our choice in holiday decor, much to my chagrin. 

When I woke early the next morning, slipping quietly out of Izzy’s room, Ben was already awake and cooking downstairs with Luke keeping him company. He lamented he hadn’t slept well, and went to the store to get breakfast ingredients to feed 6. 

I was thankful for Luke’s presence though, he seemed to keep tempers on a simmer and prevent a full on boil over. 

For instance, Leia deeply did not appreciate Izzy’s demands over breakfast to know if everyone brushed their teeth, because according to the 5 year old, if they didn’t, their teeth would fall out. Leia told her firmly that interrogations about hygiene habits were inappropriate, especially at meal time. 

Luke, like us, found her sometimes strange concerns to be heartwarming and harmless. Kes was happy to oblige anything at all that Izzy wanted.

Once everyone woke and prepared for the day, we were left with another conundrum. What to do to entertain them for the day. Luckily, Ben crafted a great excuse to wiggle us away for a couple of hours. We’d need to shop for Christmas dinner. So, Izzy hopped into the car with them with directions to the city market and the agreement to meet back at home for lunch. 

I was glad to have a little reprieve where we could be openly affectionate, and also just take a deep breath. I was a little panicky about cooking and entertaining them without Ben while he worked on Christmas Day. Rose assured me she and Finn would come over early and help, but it still felt daunting.

As Ben waited while I gathered supplies on the baking aisle, he spoke, “I know this probably goes without saying, but I’m sorry they just dropped in on us. I had no idea they would even think of doing that.” 

I sighed and shrugged, “Well, what can you do? They’re here, and we just have to deal with it as best we can.” 

I was pondering over some extract flavors when I felt his warm hands land on either side of my waist, followed by his warm chest pressing against my back. His hair tickled at my skin as he leaned in to gently kiss the crook of my neck. 

I still hadn’t gotten used to the casual intimacy that existed between us now, and my heart raced at the contact.

“Oh, I just had an idea for tonight. I heard an ad on the radio the other day about the Festival of Lights over on James Island. That would definitely kill a few hours, and I think everyone will enjoy it,” Ben murmured, his cheek pressing against mine as he held me close. 

“Mmm. Yes, that is a good idea. Izzy will love it, I’m sure. I think they do s’mores and stuff too,” I agreed, trying to remember what I was looking for to begin with. 

Thankfully, he finally released me so we could finish up shopping and get home before the motley crew.

When he parked in the driveway, he pulled the key from the ignition, but made no move to get out of the truck. Instead, he looked at me with a hungry, mischievous expression. 

“You know, they shouldn’t be here for at least another 30 minutes… And it might kill me not to touch and kiss you as often as I can for the next couple days…” He complained facetiously. 

I chuckled, giving him a sarcastic little smirk in return. 

“Oh really? You’ll just die?” I teased as two large paws gripped my waist. 

“Mhmmm. So I’d better devour you while I have the chance,” He said huskily, yanking my waist toward him across the bench seat and lifting my left leg so he could settle himself against my pelvis.

And devour, he did. 

His lips fell to mine without ceremony, eagerly parting mine so his tongue could delve inside. I only vaguely registered a hand slipping into my hair to secure my head and tilt it to give him better access. 

The weight of him on top of me was literally breathtaking, but I couldn’t get enough. My hands feebly tugged at the sides of his shirt trying somehow to pull him closer, even though we were pressed firm against each other. 

I could feel the bulge forming in his pants even through my jeans, and instinctually my hips rocked against it. Ben groaned into the kiss and rolled his hips into mine harder in response, earning a breathy moan from me in turn. 

Ben’s attentions moved from my lips to my neck, eagerly sucking and nibbling at the sensitive flesh as he continued grinding into me. His hand released my head and trailed downward to grope at my breast through my t-shirt. 

The sexual tension between us had been building substantially, and the attraction was palpable. It was borderline painful. 

We’d gotten so lost in the heat of the moment we hadn’t heard the car pull up behind us, and we both startled at the sound of car doors slamming. We froze and stared at each other in panic. 

“Don’t move,” I whispered to Ben, knowing we wouldn’t be visible unless they pointedly looked into the windows. 

We heard the muffled voices fade as they headed to the front door, complete with Leia griping about why the door was locked, and Luke saying it was ok he had my key. 

“Ok here’s the plan, we run around to the back of the house, turn the hose on, get your sneaker all wet and make a puddle. Then unlock the back door and we’ll make a bunch of noise coming in so they ask what we were doing, and we say you stepped in dog poop at the parking lot island and I helped clean your shoe since you can’t get your cast wet.”

I nodded furiously in agreement, and we sprung as soon as we heard the front door shut.

I ran around the side of the truck and up the driveway, but then I realized Ben wasn’t there beside me. 

I stopped and looked back, to find Ben frozen in a staring match with his uncle who was clearly going back to the car for something. 

Luke said nothing, but a huge, shit eating grin was plastered all across his face as he continued on to the car. Ben looked at me wild eyed with panic. 

I recovered from my own shock and waved him on, telling him to hurry up before anyone else caught us. He jogged over to catch up and we ducked around the back side of the house as we planned. 

When we made a ruckus coming in the back door, Luke avoided eye contact, but I could tell he was trying really hard to hold back a laugh as Leia indignantly asked what the hell we were doing. 

Kes, as I was learning was par for the course, was oblivious and uninterested. He was pleasant, but often very… vacant. Leia couldn’t care less about the dog poop story, so there were no worries there with our coverup. 

I was apprehensive about what Luke might do with the information. But lunch was simple, and went off without a hitch. 

Izzy told us with much gusto about all the sugary treats her newly titled ‘grandma’ had bought her. Ben seemed surprised, and honestly, pretty put off by that title. 

But, as always, Luke picked up on it, and decided that he too should be a ‘grandpa’ so Izzy could have two. He winked and said he was too old to be her uncle anyway. Izzy was thrilled. Ben groaned. I smiled uncomfortably. 

We spent a couple hours prepping some foods for the following day, and Izzy was content to watch a movie with all her grandparents. 

Sometime later, we’d burned several hours at the festival and toasting marshmallows, and we were headed back to the vehicles after a dinner out at a restaurant on the water Leia insisted we stop at. Izzy pleaded to ride with the grandparents, which earned a suggestive eyebrow wiggle from Luke when Leia wasn’t looking, but we didn’t resist or complain.

We were both exhausted and ready to get home and go to bed. It had been a very long and stressful day. 

Ben held my hand in silence as he drove until his work mobile suddenly rang. My heart dropped, and in my mind I begged it not to be a call out. Ben fumbled around digging it out of his pocket. 

“It’s my boss,” He answered my unasked question, then picked up the phone, “This is Skywalker.” 

I heard a feminine voice on the other end, but couldn’t make out what she was saying over the noise from the highway. 

“Uh, are you sure?” He asked, his expression incredulous. 

The anticipation was killing me. 

“Well, if you insist. Rey will be happy, I’m sure. Thank you, I really appreciate the gesture Chief.” 

She said something back I couldn’t make out, but he replied, “Merry Christmas to you too, see you Tuesday. Bye.” 

I stared hard as he shoved the phone back into his pocket, a look of disbelief on his face. 

“In an unexpected turn of events, my boss decided I should take tomorrow off to spend with you and Isabel. Said it’s a family day and she wants me to stay home.” 

To say I was stunned was an understatement. But, quickly, the elation won out. 

“Thank god! That’s amazing! I was so worried. I feel one thousand times better knowing you’ll be home with us now,” I beamed, and Ben spared me a smile, his hand falling on my thigh and gently squeezing.

“It is our first Christmas. Guess we have to set a good precedent,” Ben winked playfully at me, and I laughed, then leaned over to get a quick kiss. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Ben’s POV

Christmas morning. 

All the presents were neatly wrapped and piled around the tree, and I managed to steal a whole 30 minutes alone with Rey before Luke appeared. I had a large cup of black coffee, and Rey with her tea. 

When Luke arrived he quietly poured himself some coffee as Rey gathered up things to make homemade cinnamon rolls. 

“So, how long have you two been  _ together _ ?” Luke asked, leaving no room for denial. 

Something clattered onto the counter that Rey dropped. Her eyes met mine, unwilling to answer for me.

“It’s a very recent development.  _ Very _ recent,” I emphasized. 

Luke looked like a kid with a cookie, delighted with the confirmation. 

“I knew it, when I called you,” He said smugly. 

I rolled my eyes, “You didn’t know anything old man, you were just trying to bother me.” 

He shrugged, “Well, that too. But I did know. I always have a feeling about these things. Besides, she’s way too pretty for you to resist. I knew you’d end up crushing on her.” Luke gestured toward Rey, whose face flamed red in embarrassment at the praise. 

“Please don’t tell my mother,” I said, very serious now. 

Luke nodded calmly, “I won’t, Ben. I respect your privacy and boundaries, you know that. It’s none of my business, I won’t get involved. But, I will say, I’m personally very happy about it. I hope you two take good care of each other,” Luke gave Rey a soft smile this time, and she bashfully returned it. 

“Thank you, Luke,” She replied quietly. 

We chatted amicably for probably another hour before the other 3 finally trickled out, with Isabel exclaiming excitedly about all the presents that had appeared since she went to sleep. 

With rolls in the oven and timer set, we all gathered up in the living room to exchange a few gifts, though mainly to watch Isabel.

I was eager to watch both my girls excitedly open their gifts. 

I handed Isabel Luke’s gift, and Rey mine. Isabel all but outright screamed with delight at the full Barbie farm set, and Rey bit her lip to try to stop from tearing up when she opened my gift, cradling the camera in her arms reverently. 

“What a thoughtful gift, Ben,” My mother stated, a rare praise that caught me off guard. 

Next Rey opened Luke’s, the case to go with it, stuffed full of fresh film. Isabel opened my mother’s, a whole faux trunk full of various dresses and costumes with shoes and accessories to play in. Her mouth popped open in a big ‘O’ and Rey had just finished loading up the first roll of film, capturing it as her first shot.

Rey fidgeted with nervous energy as she handed me her gift. When I opened the little box and found the tickets inside, I couldn’t help but chuckle in embarrassment and delight that she’d remembered a little detail like that. Privately, I was thrilled at the idea of there being two tickets, the implication that she’d be going with me. 

Next, Isabel opened a full box set of all the Disney golden age classics from Kes, and I was pretty impressed. Rey opened a large and heavy box from my mother, and I waited with baited breath praying it was something Rey liked. 

It was a complete bone china tea set, with pretty peony and rose designs on them.

“Oh! This is _ so _ nice, thank you so much!” Rey looked very moved by the thoughtfulness of it. 

Luke told her about Rey liking tea. 

I gave him an appreciative look, one he understood instantly from years of such gestures passed between us. 

“You know, now I’m thinking I should’ve gotten you a china cabinet for them too,” My mother pondered with a finger to her chin, glancing into the dining room. 

Luke slid a large box into my lap next, from him. I raised a brow, but Luke just gestured to the box, waiting for me to open it. 

Inside were numerous photo albums. 

My mother was on my right beside me on the couch. She saw the first album on the top and must’ve recognized it, because she plucked it from the box immediately. 

She opened it to the first page, and suddenly her eyes were misty and her tone soft. 

“Look how young we were! You remember this, don’t you, Luke?” She asked, so much affection and wistfulness to her voice as she pointed to a photo and tilted the page so Luke could lean over and see it. 

And she was right, they were indeed young. Probably teenagers. They were dancing at what looked to be a wedding, and my mother was grinning while Luke was being silly as always. 

There are many more in the following pages of her and Luke, often laughing and hugging at various places. A few of my mother alone, in her ‘young and beautiful days’ she commented to herself. 

Finally, my father appeared in photos on one page and she stopped. 

There was a larger print taking up most of one page, he’s in a tux and she’s in a dark dress with her hair down. He’s holding her tight against him, one hand on her back and the other holding hers against his chest. Their faces are only a couple inches apart as they look at each other with obvious adoration. It looked like they were laughing, huge smiles on both their faces. 

My mother covered her mouth with one hand for a moment while she stared at it, her mind seemed to drift away. 

Slowly, the hand fell from her mouth and she dragged the pad of her index finger across the image of my father slowly. Her jaw worked as she tried to blink back tears, finally looking up and sharing a solemn look with Luke. 

A vulnerable, pained look. One that spoke of her loss, and how she missed him. 

A look she’d never let me see before. 

And it turned my stomach in an awful way. She’d been down right cruel to me in the days following his death. I had loved him too. Still did. Why couldn’t she share that grief with me?

The anger and bitterness stewed in my gut, and I hadn’t noticed my fist was clenched until I felt a small, cool hand atop it. I reminded myself where I was and took a deep, calming breath. I dared to meet Rey’s eyes for a second, but as I feared, there were only questions there. 

“Well, mother, I think we should put these away for now. Let’s enjoy the day,” I said evenly, gently taking the album from her lap, and she relinquished it without argument. She was quiet the rest of the time we all spent together in the living room. 

She picked at a cinnamon roll, and though she praised Rey’s baking talent, it was left mostly uneaten on her plate when she excused herself to go shower and get ready for the day. 

I retreated to the living room to gather up all the used wrapping paper, but I heard Rey quietly ask Luke if she was alright, and he squeezed her hand softly, replying, “Sweet of you to worry dear. Grief is just… a strange beast. It holds on to people differently. She’ll be back to herself when she returns.” 

Rey looked relieved, and started to try to pick up dishes from the table, but Luke jumped up and gathered most of the plates to help her. 

I ventured into the kitchen to take out the garbage since I was going out anyway, finding Luke rinsing off various dishes, silverware, and glassware to hand to Rey to place into the dishwasher. 

Somehow, things were calm, and disarmingly domestic. One might dare to say normal. 

While I was outside putting the trash into the can, Finn and Rose pulled up. Rose was loading Finn up with bags, and I headed down to help. 

Finn and Rose each greeted me cheerily, and Rose loaded me up with stuff to take in without hesitation. 

I led Finn inside, calling ahead to Rey, “Look who I found creeping around in the driveway.” 

Finn chuckled behind me at the joke. Isabel squealed with delight. She dove for Rose’s legs just behind us. 

“Why hello again miss Izzy! How is your Christmas?” Rose asked animatedly. 

Isabel wasted no time, urgently telling her about all her gifts, and carefully trying to recount all the adults’ gifts too. Rose nodded and gave affirmative noises now and again as she unpacked the bags. 

While I rooted out a roasting pan, twine, and a knife, Finn fielded the ingredients Rose handed him. 

Rey turned on the dishwasher and joined them at the kitchen island, “Alright, darling. Would you like me to put on one of your new movies for you while we cook? You have to get dressed first though.” 

Isabel’s eyes bulged in excitement, “Oh my gosh, YES PLEASE. I wanna watch Cinderella first!” She exclaimed, rushing for the stairs. 

“Bring your brush, and put on the outfit we picked last night, Izzy!” Rey called after her. 

“Okay!” Isabel called back. 

I smiled, she was always trying to do so much. 

“Rey, why don’t you go get ready in my bathroom? I’ll get her settled. Take a break, we’ve got plenty of hands.” 

Rey sighed in defeat, pouting a little bit. She knew I was right, and agreed to head upstairs. 

I went to set up the movie as Isabel reappeared in a little red corduroy dress with white snowflakes on it and a white long sleeve shirt underneath. She thrust a brush toward my hand with an eager grin, and stood patiently while I untangled her long hair. 

“Thank you!” She chirped, bouncing onto the couch. 

I hit play and returned dutifully to the kitchen to help. Kes slowly meandered into the living room, idly gazing toward the tv. 

To Luke’s credit, he was right. My mother returned and was back to her usual  _ delightful _ self. 

When Rey returned, I took a break to clean up myself, but not before capturing a cute candid of her sitting at the island all done up. She noticed me of course, and gave an even cuter bashful grin. 

When I came back down, my mother had a Kenny G holiday CD playing on the stereo, filling the downstairs with contemporary jazz takes on Christmas classics. How very Leia. 

Time wore on. 

Dinner was delicious and filling, and everyone sat around the table chatting afterward. I had declined, along with Luke, but everyone else partook in some alcoholic beverages over card games after Isabel was put to bed. 

I noted warily that my mother was getting a bit too tipsy for my liking. But eventually everyone started to retire and my mother asked me to stay behind to talk to her, much to my dread. I knew instinctively this wasn’t going to end well, but there was no way to avoid it. She’d just make a big scene in front of everyone if I refused. 

“You know, I’ve realized in my old age I drive away all the men in my life,” My mother lamented, and I just stared off at the windows behind her. 

What she said was true, and I had nothing to say about it. Her eyes, softened by the liquor, met mine with a glossy sheen. 

“I didn’t know how to face you, after losing him,” Her voice was small and broken, but I couldn’t take it. 

The anger rose like bile in my throat. 

“You were a coward. I needed you more than ever,” I seethed through clenched teeth, hands fisted tight in my lap. 

“All you wanted was Luke! You even abandoned your father’s name,” Tears made their way down her cheeks as she wailed softly. 

It was perhaps the only time I’d seen her cry, but I couldn’t find any sympathy within me. I shoved back the chair from the table and stood abruptly, trying to contain myself, but ultimately failing. 

“Abandoned?! Both of you abandoned me! What the hell did that name mean to me but pain?!” I yelled, trying to restrain my voice, still clenching my jaw, barely managing. 

It was as though she hadn’t heard me at all, continuing woefully to herself, “Maybe if I knew how to be a good mother, Poe wouldn’t be dead.” 

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

“Poe?! Of course,” I laughed bitterly before continuing, “This is about him. It’s never about me. Never about your fucking **_son_** _._ You always loved him better!” I was so furious, yet hot tears betrayed me. 

I couldn’t bear it anymore. I swung out wildly, my fist colliding loudly with the wall. 

A sudden shriek, small and feminine, drew my attention to my left. 

There near the stairs was a wide eyed Isabel, watching me with a frightened expression on her precious little face. 

I was immediately deflated and ashamed. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry sweetheart-” I surged toward her, kneeling to gather her in my arms, but she flinched and backed away.

“Ben! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Rey’s voice reached my ears belatedly, I blinked hard realizing she was halfway down the stairs already. 

She swooped Isabel up into her arms, and the little girl hid her face from me in Rey’s neck. I could hear her murmuring to Rey, “Why is uncle Ben being so scary?” while Rey petted her hair, comforting her. 

“Answer me, Ben,” Rey demanded. 

I took a deep, shaky breath, pushing a hand through my hair worriedly. 

“She started on again about me taking Luke’s name, and she brought Poe into it, and I lost my temper. I’m so sorry, I lost my wits for a moment, but it won’t happen again.” 

Rey’s eyes were sharp, her expression unforgiving, but she shifted her attention to my mother.

“I think you should leave,” She said calmly, evenly. 

“I agree, I’ll take her and get us a room for the night,” Luke appeared nodding to me. Knowingly. 

Rey turned and started up the stairs with Isabel.

“No! It’s Christmas, this is time for family-” My mother started as she moved forward to follow Rey. 

Something wild and feral and protective washed through me. I stopped her immediately. 

“You’re not my family. I never wanted you here. I wish you would have just stayed in DC avoiding any real feelings or accountability like you always have. You’ve hurt every single person who’s ever loved you, and they didn’t deserve it. Not Luke, not Dad, not me.” My voice sounded weak and croaked with emotion to my ears.

I swallowed thickly, fighting to get the strength back in my voice before I continued.

“I deserved a parent that loved me and was there for me, and it was  _ never _ you. Luke was there. Luke has loved me all my life. That is why I am, and will forever be, a Skywalker, and I don’t care how much you hate it. Don’t come here with some sob story like you’re the victim here, you’re the villain. The only thing you’ve ever truly loved is your fucking ‘Rebel Alliance’ of rag tag senators.” I couldn’t help the derision when it came to that bunch of hyenas.

But finally, my anger started to abate, and a calm settled in me. 

“I’ve bitten my tongue for decades because despite it all, I still loved you... But this- this is done. I’ve finally had enough. I want  _ nothing _ to do with you.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath... plus we have a surprise guest star!

Ben POV

I wasn’t paying much attention to Rey or Isabel the morning after my outburst. My emotions were all over the place as I allowed the guilt, embarrassment, and shame swirl inside me, almost consuming my every thought. 

Guilty for losing control in front of Isabel. Embarrassed that I lost my temper in front of Rey. Ashamed for not practicing the self discipline that I thought I had mastered. I allowed my mother to get under my skin, and I was not fairing the consequences well. 

My phone was buzzing with a missed call from Luke. He left a voicemail letting me know that he would be picking up Kes after I left for work and that they were heading back to Virginia this morning. It was for the best that I did not see them before they left town. 

I got up, got dressed, and prepared for the day back to work very robotically, as if my brain was on autopilot. When I entered the kitchen, Isabel flinched slightly before hopping down from her seat at the dining room table to run into another room. It broke my heart to see that she was still afraid to be in the same room as me. 

“Morning,” Rey greeted me, quietly. 

“Morning,” I replied, mirroring her tone. 

“You’re going back to work today, correct?” Rey asked me. 

“Yeah, I won’t be home until after six tonight,” I said. 

She didn’t respond, her face adrift inside her mind, much like myself. Rey eventually nodded her head in acknowledgment. As I was l turning to leave, I looked up and saw the hole in the wall that my fist left the night before. 

“I’ll fix that tonight. I promise.” I muttered.

Rey didn’t say anything further after that, so I just left, leaving the tension between us behind. 

My thoughts were so focused on what my future with her and Isabel would be like when I was ambushed walking into the office. 

“There you are, Ben. See me in my office. Now,” Chief Holdo ordered, quickly walking away. 

“Yes Chief,” I said aloud to myself. 

I quickly dropped my stuff off at my desk before heading to Holdo’s office. Knocking on the door, I popped my head in to see the Chief standing near the window. A man with white hair was sitting in one of the chairs in front of her desk. 

“Agent Skywalker, I’m sure you remember Agent Gibbs from headquarters,” Holdo introduced me. 

“Nice to see you again, Ben,” Gibbs said, holding out his hand for me to shake. 

“Likewise, sir,” I replied, shaking his hand before taking a seat next to him. 

“I’m afraid this is more of an urgent matter than a social visit,” Holdo interrupted opening the file to show me, “You remember Zabrak Maul, otherwise known as…” 

“Darth Maul,” I said, staring at the picture. The image alone sent my blood boiling. 

“From the Sith criminal empire,” Gibbs added. 

“He was caught a few months ago and is currently being detained at a federal prison in New York. The Justice Department has been trying to issue you a summons to testify for awhile now. But with the sudden transfer out of D.C., they lost track,” Holdo explained. 

“Consider this you being formally served,” Gibbs stated handing me the court document, “We need to leave and meet with the prosecutor tonight and go over testimony before the trial tomorrow.” 

My throat tightened, uneasy that this… lowlife scum… was on the same continent as Rey and Isabel, even if he was in custody. It has been 5 years since I’ve faced Maul in the heart of an Arabian desert. He got away last time, but it seems karma caught up with him. 

Turning to Gibbs, I asked, “When do we leave?”

“Soon. Wrap up what you need to and we can drive up together,” Gibbs advised, the man’s mannerisms reminding him a lot of Luke. 

“Give me a couple of hours. Chief can give you my home address. Pick me up there?” I asked. Gibbs nodded. 

With the meeting dismissed, I ran to the hardware store to pick up the necessary materials to fix the wall and then rushed home. I walked in the door to see Rey sitting on the couch reading a book. 

“Ben? Is everything okay?” she asked, concerned. 

“I actually have to go to New York for a federal trial. I was sent home to get packed, but I didn’t want to leave without fixing the wall first.”

I was so engrossed in my task, that I didn’t hear her get up from the couch. I shivered a little as she touched my shoulder. 

“When will you be back?” She asked with something sharp to her voice.

I sighed, “I honestly don’t know. It depends on if I need to be there for the verdict.” 

Rey nodded in understanding, “It’s okay. I’ll set your duffle bag out on your bed and then go talk to Izzy. You should try to speak to her before you leave.” 

As she was turning to walk away, I reached out and grabbed her hand, gently kissing it in thanks. 

Part of me wished that this was the first hole in a wall that I had to fix, but then I would be lying about my past. I was an angry teen. Everytime I had an outburst and damaged something, Luke would hand me the tools and I would repair the mess. It was a good practice. A lesson that I had carried with me throughout my life. 

Before I knew it, two hours had flown by. My bag was slumped over my shoulder as I stood in the doorway of Isabel’s room, “Hey kiddo.” 

She didn’t look up at me as she continued to play with her dolls. 

“I have to leave for a little while. I don’t know when I’ll be back. Can I count on you to take care of Auntie Rey? She needs help with her arm and won’t get her cast off for another couple of weeks?” I tried asking again, still no response. 

Dropping my bag, I walked over the threshold and crouched down so I was eye level with her, trying to look her in the eye. Instead she turned her back to me. 

I took a deep breath before quietly saying, “I’m so sorry about what you saw last night. I lost my temper. I promise I will never be angry at you or hurt you like I hurt the wall. The hole is all fixed now. It’s all gone.” 

Isabel still ignored me. It pained me to see that my actions caused her to be this distant. Sighing, I got up and retrieved my bag before heading down the stairs. Rey met me at the landing, a look of worry in her eyes. I didn’t say anything to her, but instead gently kissed her forehead. 

“Bye Ben,” she whispered. 

I cupped her cheek, “I’ll be back, sweetheart.” 

With my bag in the trunk and my suit hanging up in the backseat, Gibbs got us out on the highway, heading to 95. It was going to be a long drive to New York. 

________________

Rey POV 

I didn’t know how to feel about everything that transpired. The emotions were so confusing. 

Understandably, I felt bad for Ben. From what he had told me of his past, his mother and father weren’t there for him. So, this whole ‘show up at my son’s house for the holiday’ was wildly out of character for Leia. It made sense that Ben would feel uncomfortable. And what Leia said that night was completely out of line! 

If I was being honest with myself, I didn’t really care for the woman. She was brash and didn’t give much thought or consideration to how her words or actions affected those around her. But I couldn’t reconcile the pure anger that emerged from Ben that night. 

It was one thing to lose a temper, human even. But it was completely unacceptable that he resorted to physical violence. More to the point, he punched the wall in front of Izzy. 

The poor girl refused to look at Ben. She was too afraid to be in the same room. I can’t say I blame the girl. Rationally, I know Ben would never turn his fists onto me or Izzy, but even running the hypotheticals through my mind had a way of making me consider doubting his character. 

The more I thought about him, the more I realized that… I didn’t really know Ben. Sure. I knew things about him. I knew the way he made me feel and the love he felt for Izzy. 

One thing was for sure, I was going to take the time while Ben was at work today to think things through. We would need to talk about what happened, as well as what this meant going forward. Not just for our relationship, but for Izzy as well. 

I was so lost in thought that I barely heard the front door opening. Ben walked in carrying a few bags from Lowes with, what I assumed, was stuff to repair the wall. 

“Ben? Is everything okay?” I asked, confused. He was home much too early.

“I actually have to go to New York for a federal trial. I was sent home to get packed, but I didn’t want to leave without fixing the wall first.” He said, laying out and taking stock of the supplies. 

I watched as he rolled up his sleeves, his gaze not wandering as the lines around his face were drawn up in intense concentration. 

Wanting to comfort him, I reached out and gently set my hand on his shoulder. The action stalled him, as he turned to look down at me with those weathered eyes. 

“When will you be back?” I asked, a bitter edge to my voice. 

He sighed, “I honestly don’t know. It depends on if I need to be there for the verdict.” 

Nodding in defeat, I offered to lay his bag out so that it would be easier for him to pack. It sounded like he needed to leave as soon as possible. 

After finding his duffle, I paused for a moment in front of Izzy’s door to see her playing on the floor. 

I softly sat down next to her, “Uncle Ben is back.” 

When she didn’t say anything, I continued, “He has to go on a trip and will be gone for a little while. Can you come downstairs and say goodbye to him?” 

“No, I don’t want to,” Izzy stated, refusing to look at me. 

“Isabel,” I said, sternly. My tone caused the five year old to stiffen. I had never used her full name on her before, “You are not behaving appropriately. I need you to come downstairs and say goodbye to your Uncle.” 

“No, Aunt Rey,” she croaked out as tears started to pool in her eyes, “I won’t.” 

Sighing, I continued to try and reason with her, “Izzy, I know what you saw scared you, but this is your Uncle. He loves you and will never hurt you.” 

She didn’t respond after that. I didn’t know what else to say, so I just left her with a threat that she would regret acting this way before walking out of her room. 

I heard Ben enter her room. He tried to talk to Izzy, but the girl gave him the same attitude she gave me. 

When Ben started to descend the steps, I walked out to meet him and say goodbye. He gently kissed the top of my head, promising to see us soon before walking out the door to a car with an unknown man waiting in the driver's seat. 

I don’t know how long I watched the spot where the car stood before I felt Izzy push past me, running out into the front yard. 

“Izzy!” I shouted, chasing after her, “Get back inside!” 

“Where’s Uncle Ben?” she started to hyperventilate as she kept repeating the question over and over again. 

“Sweetheart, Uncle Ben had to leave,” I explained to her. 

“No! UNCLE BEN COME BACK!” She shouted at the top of her lungs. She was hysterically crying, throwing herself on the ground. 

I caught her before she could hit the grass, holding her as she sobbed and chanted over and over for Ben to come back. 

“Shh…” I whispered trying to calm her down, “He’ll be back.”

“But what.. Wh.. what not? What if he goes like mommy and daddy?” 

“Oh, my darling…” 

At this point I was crying with her, not having answers. We must have looked like absolute lunatics, sitting on the lawn crying while I combed my fingers through her hair. 

Eventually, Izzy’s body stopped shaking from her outburst and she quit sobbing. I wasn’t sure how long we stayed like that until Izzy looked up at me with wide doe-like eyes. 

“Will he come back?” She asked quietly, I could hear the desperation in her voice.

“I promise,” I affirmed. 

“Promises are very serious, Aunt Rey. You can’t break them,” she whispered. 

“Yes, they are my love. But know Uncle Ben won’t break it. He’ll be back. You just have to wait.” 

“I know all about waiting,” Izzy said in an impassive tone. 

The lack of emotion brought tears to my eyes. I know exactly how it feels to wait for someone who would never return. She obviously felt that Ben wasn’t going to come back. Just like what happened to Poe and his wife. 

I didn’t know what else to do except to pick her up and take her inside. After I gently set her down on the couch and went into the kitchen to pick up the home phone. 

“How about we call him?”

_____________________

Ben POV 

Gibbs and I had been on the road for about an hour when my cell phone suddenly rang. 

“Hello?”

“Uncle Ben?” Izzy asked, her voice breaking on the other end like she had been crying. 

“Isabel? Are you okay?” I asked urgently, worried about her and Rey. 

“Yeah, I just… I miss you,” she said. 

“Oh sweetheart… I miss you too. I promise I’ll be home soon,” I replied, softly. 

“You won’t break it? Cuz I love you, Uncle Ben. I want you to come home,” Izzy started crying, her sobs echoing through the speaker. 

“Shh, it’s going to be okay, Isabel. I’m going to come home,” I tried, frantically, to calm her down. 

I could hear Rey on the other line also trying to soothe the poor girl. She must be experiencing some PTSD from when Poe and his wife left and then never returned. 

Taking a deep breath I clearly spoke, “Isabel? I need you to promise me something. Can you do that for me?”

“Hmm?” she hummed. 

“Can you promise me you will be a good girl for me? That you will help your Aunt Rey and be strong?” 

“Yes… I can do that Uncle Ben,” she whispered. 

“That’s my girl. I love you,” I said. 

“I love you too, Uncle Ben,” she paused for a moment before saying, “I’m really sorry I didn’t say bye before you left.” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” 

After a few moments, Gibbs looked over at me, “Your daughter?”

“No,” I sighed, “My niece. She’s Poe’s daughter.”

Gibbs nodded, “He was a good man.” 

“He was,” I replied. 

When I looked over, Gibbs was giving me that signature look that made me want to confess everything. 

I swallowed before stating, “I became her co-guardian after he and his wife died. Rey, that’s her name. She was the woman in the doorway.”

“I figured,” Gibbs said. 

“We… sort of started to see each other. It’s all new and wonderful, but…” 

“But complicated?” Gibbs interjected, raising an eyebrow at me. 

“Yeah, I fucked up at Christmas when my family unexpectedly showed up. We haven’t had a chance to talk about what happened,” I explained. 

“From what it sounds like, Ben, you two will figure it out. Just as long as you remember to put your niece first,” Gibbs advised. 

Nodding, I laid my head back on the rest and contemplated the unexpected phone call with Isabel. While I was glad she wasn’t mad at me anymore, it gave me no clue as to what Rey was feeling. My only hope was that the trial would be over quickly. 

_______________________

Rey POV

The week without Ben dragged! It was so difficult to take care of a child by myself, let alone with a cast! I was fortunate enough to have New Years Eve off this year, but that was because I was still injured and couldn’t work active duty until I was cleared. 

Izzy was excited because I told her we could stay up late, eat ice cream, and watch the ball drop in times square on the television. Part of me was a little disappointed that Ben wasn’t here to see this. He had called everyday to check on Izzy, but offered no news as to when he would be coming home. 

“Look Aunt Rey! It’s almost the New Year!” Izzy screamed, jumping up and down in front of the TV. There was a giant countdown clock counting down the last minute of 2000. 

“Almost! We are going to count with it when we reach number 10, okay?” 

“Okay!” she said loudly, the excitement evident in her tone. 

I was so focused on her, that I barely registered the front door opening. Confused, I got up from the couch to see Ben walking through the door. 

“Ben?” I asked, then sighed in relief, “You’re home.” 

“I’m home,” he smiled, walking in to hug me. 

“Uncle Ben!” Izzy screamed, running towards him. The little monkey jumped right into his arms. 

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Ben greeted, lifting her up. 

“You kept your promise!” She exclaimed with delight.

“Of course. I got home just in time for the New Year!” Ben said. 

“OH no! Did we miss the ball?” Izzy questioned, looking back at the TV. 

“I think we are just in time, Izzy,” I said, smiling at the two most important people in my life. 

_ 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… _

“Happy New Year!” we all shouted simultaneously. I reached up on my tippy toes to kiss Izzy’s cheek while Ben kissed the other side. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Izzy giggled. 

“It’s tradition,” Ben explained. 

“Oh, Uncle Ben, aren’t you going to kiss Aunt Rey?” Izzy asked, with a little glint in her eye.

“I… uh… if she wants,” Ben stuttered. 

Laughing, I raised my finger to gesture for Ben to come towards me. He had that adorable grin on his face as he leaned down, giving me the sweetest return home kiss. 

“Ew! Okay, that’s enough!” Izzy cried out, dramatically covering her eyes and making gagging noises. 

I chuckled when Ben pulled away. Looking into those soulful eyes I whispered, “Happy New Year, Ben.” 

“Happy New Year, Rey.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Thank you Thank you to everyone who has continued to read and comment! It means the world to us! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the long awaited make up! Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, Adele and I want to thank EVERYONE for their amazing comments and patience as we try and figure out how to wrap this story up. Creativity has been running dry on both ends, so it took longer than expected to get this chapter out. As my partner in crime likes to put it, we are blaming Mercury Retrograde! lol 
> 
> Again, thanks to everyone for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! They give us life!

Ben POV

The trial was physically and emotionally taxing as it took up the week between Christmas and New Years. The old saying, “The Courthouse never closes,” really rang true as I stiffly sat listening to lawyers argue their case while presenting evidence and testimony. Occasionally, Maul would look back at me, his piercing stare trying to break my mental concentration as I waited for my turn to speak my piece. I refused to break under his intimidation. 

Maul got the reputation in the Sith criminal empire as being “The devil reincarnate,” because of the all-around facial tattoo that resembled a death skull. It was frightening to look at in the past, but now it was truly terrifying. From the quick glance I had managed to catch from across the courtroom, it appeared he didn’t escape completely untouched from our last encounter. Maul’s face was red and scarred from being caught in part of the explosion of the underground terrorist cell that my team was ordered to take out. It was a job that meant to catch Maul and any other higher ups in the organization, but everyone either got away or were killed. 

I gave my testimony towards the end of the trial and was expected to wait for the verdict that would be delivered the next day, New Years Eve. My bag was already packed and waiting in Gibbs’s car as I impatiently waited for the guilty verdict to be delivered. Maul was sentenced, but he didn’t go quietly. The man just couldn’t resist giving me one last threat as he was dragged out of the courtroom. 

Gibbs and I walked back to the car, ready for the drive, when he started heading to JFK airport. 

“Why are we going to the airport?” I asked

“You’re flying back to Charleston,” Gibbs replied, handing me a paper ticket, “You better hurry. Your flight leaves in an hour.” 

I was completely speechless as I accepted the ticket from Gibbs. I would be able to get home to Rey in a few hours! The idea of getting to spend the holiday with my girls elated me, swelling my heart with hope. Before I got out of the car, Gibbs turned to me to say something. 

“Ben…” Gibbs paused for a moment as if he was contemplating what to say, “Go be with your family. And, remember... rule number eight.” 

I chuckled, “Never take anything for granted.” 

Gibbs nodded, repeating the line back to me before shooing me out the door. I was beginning to get discouraged as my fight kept getting delayed longer and longer, finally taking off hours later than expected. When I finally got back to Charleston, I had significantly less time to get home to Rey and Isabel. By some miracle, I had made it home before midnight. 

I got to hold a hyper Isabel, ecstatic to see her. I got to see Rey, who looked even more beautiful in person compared to my memory. She was smiling at me, her eyes almost glassy as if she was trying to conceal tears of joy. 

It didn’t surprise me that Isabel was waiting up with Rey to countdown the ball drop. I picked the little girl up and held her in between Rey and I as we watched the countdown on the TV. 

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

“Happy New Year!” Isabel screamed at the top of her lungs. Rey and I evidently had the same idea as we each kissed one of Isabel’s cheeks. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Isabel giggled, squirming like a worm for me to put her down. 

“It’s tradition,” I explained, setting her gently on the couch. 

“Oh, Uncle Ben, aren’t you going to kiss Aunt Rey?” She looked up at me with those giant doe eyes, shimmering with a glint of mischief. 

“I… uh… if she wants,” I stuttered, taken slightly aback by the blatant match making the five year old was trying. Off to the side, I heard Rey laughing, the sweet, jovial melody causing me to turn and face her. She had this sultry smirk on her face while she gestured to me to come further with her index finger. In that moment I was a man possessed as I walked forward, leaning down and pressed my eager lips to her soft, inviting ones. Blood rushed to my ears. My heart pounded repeatedly, blocking out the outside world. I didn’t come back to reality until I heard Isabel making noise off to the side. 

I pulled back, looking down into her kind, forgiving eyes, so overcome with emotion when she whispered, “Happy New Year, Ben.” 

“Happy New Year, Rey,” I whispered back.

We stayed like that, just standing in front of each other, as if we were trying to memorize the other’s face. It was Rey who pulled out of the spell first, her motherly instincts kicking in when she heard Isabel jumping up and down on the couch. 

“Alright you, time for bed,” she chuckled, failing at keeping a stern voice. 

“Ahhh… no! I don’t wanna!” the little girl complained, dramatically throwing herself on the couch. 

“Izzy!” Rey’s voice lowered as she tried to establish some sense of order, “We stayed up WAY past your bedtime. And now that it’s the new year, it’s time to go to sleep.” 

“But we can’t sleep! Uncle Ben just got back!” 

Chuckling, I leaned down so I was eye level with Isabel, “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll be here in the morning. I promise.” 

Isabel stared at me for a moment, her large brown eyes looking me over as if she was searching for something until she finally spoke, “Okay. But only ‘cuz you kept your promises the first time.” 

With the energy only a toddler could possess, Isabel quickly jumped up and into my arms, hugging me for dear life. I carried her all the way upstairs and gently placed her into her bed. By the time I pulled the blanket over her, she was passed out. 

“Thank God for sugar crashes,” Rey sighed quietly behind me. 

I softly chucked at the remark as I closed the door. Rey was looking up at me, as if she was trying to ask me something, but didn’t know how to phrase it. Even with the time apart, it was like I knew exactly what she wanted to say. Without words, I just smiled down at her, grasping her hand and tenderly tugged her to my bedroom. 

_____________________

Rey POV

There were no words to describe what it felt like to lay in Ben’s arms. They engulfed me, protectively cradling me to his chest. It was the kind of embrace that I had read about in one of Kaydel’s romance novels. The kind that I often made fun for being unrealistic, but secretly desired for myself. I couldn’t tell how much time had passed until Ben’s deep voice pulled me out of my musing. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, breaking the silence with a low remorseful tone. 

“Hmm?”

“I’m so sorry, Rey. For everything. I… I don’t have an excuse…” his voice trailed off as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. 

I turned in his arms and gently placed my free hand on his cheek, lightly stroking the skin with the pad of my thumb, “I know.” 

“You… know?” He asked, confusion evident. 

“I know you’re sorry. Ben…” I paused, trying to keep his eyes focused on mine, “You don’t have to explain it to me. When you’re ready… you’ll tell me.” 

He leaned in and pressed soft kisses to my forehead, just sighing and deeply breathing like he was trying to find peace. 

“I… as you probably inferred from Leia… had a very unhappy childhood. My dad, Han, was never really around… that is when he was alive. He died when I was 10. Leia was always off in D.C. doing it is what she does. Growing up, they made me feel like my existence was a burden, like they regretted having me and the solution was to just pretend I wasn’t a valid human being with emotions. It felt like the more they ignored me, the harder it became to control my temper. I would lash out, physically and verbally. I would stay with a nanny mostly, but Luke would come and take me in when he could. After Han died, I stayed with him permanently. He gave me a new purpose for my life and helped me to control and channel the anger. That’s how I learned how to fix walls. He used to tell me ‘if you can break them, then you can fix them,’ before handing me the supplies.” 

“Oh Ben, I had…” I tried to apologize but Ben cut me off with a quick kiss. 

“You didn’t know. It’s okay. Poe and I grew up together. He was like a brother to me. No matter how angry I got, he never held my outbursts against me. He understood how I felt and even when I was jealous of the attention he received,” Ben continued to explain, “I never resented him. Never Poe. But I resented how my mother felt about him and how she treated me. In her eyes, Poe was the perfect son and nothing I ever did would measure up.”

Ben was shaking slightly as he took several deep breaths. I waited patiently for him to compose himself so he could continue. 

“When I turned 13, I petitioned to have my name legally changed to Luke’s last name. After I did that, the divide between myself and Leia only deepened. There was no fixing it, and honestly? I couldn’t care less. Luke was the one that was there for me when it mattered most.” 

“What was your name before?” I asked, hesitantly. 

“Solo…” He trailed off. 

Chuckling slightly, I replied, “I think I like Skywalker better.”

We were quiet for a moment, just holding each other and processing what Ben had shared. I got the impression he had never confided in anyone about his past. Sharing that type of pain with someone is a very personal and intimate display of trust. I had never felt comfortable enough to share my own trauma, so I could understand how hard this was for Ben to open up. Chewing on my bottom lip, I closed my eyes and decided to I would do the same. 

“I never had a family before,” I whispered. 

“Hmm?”

“Well, I guess at one point I had a family. They died when I was five. After that I lived in an orphanage in London until I turned 18 and found out I was a dual citizen. When I left England, I never looked back,” I explained. 

“Oh, sweetheart…” Ben sighed, pulling me a bit tighter to his chest. 

“No, don’t feel pity for me. All that matters is that I survived. I understand what it feels like to be angry like that all the time. Eventually, you have to learn how to let it go and move forward. The Navy taught me that.” 

I paused for a moment, letting Ben take my words in before speaking again, “I forgive you. And so does Izzy.” 

“Even if everything is forgiven and fixed now, what’s to stop it…” 

“Don’t say that Ben. I know you won’t let it happen again,” I affirmed, forcing him to look at me. “If you don’t believe yourself, then believe me when I say… you won’t let it happen again.” 

His lips immediately found mine, kissing me breathless. I swooned at the sense of security I felt laying in his arms. Time became irrelevant the instant his lips touched mine. Laying there with the man that I love…  _ Oh… _

Ben drew back, feeling me still momentarily at my revelation, “What is it, Rey?”

“I love you,” I whispered. At first, 

+I was shocked the words came out of my mouth. I had never, EVER, told any of my previous partners about my past, let alone confess that I loved them. But with Ben… it was true… I loved him. 

His breath caught in his throat upon hearing the words tumble out of my mouth. In the dim light of his room, I could see the emotions flash across his face. From disbelief, to realization, to adoration. 

“I love you, too,” he said before kissing the tip of my nose. We rested our foreheads together, just breathing, enjoying the moment. I didn’t want to lose a second of this feeling. Of loving and being loved in return. We fell asleep just like that. In the embrace of the one we loved. The last thought I had before drifting off was that this was, undoubtedly, the best new year ever! 

_______________

“Are you ready? Today, you become a free woman!” Rose squealed in the driver’s seat on the way to the doctor’s office. It had been a few weeks since New Years, and I was finally ready to have my cast removed. The thing had been quite an inconvenience, but it was time for me to have my mobility back. I technically still couldn’t drive with the cast on. With Izzy in school and Ben back at work, it left me relying on friends once more. 

“I just want to get this thing off so everything can finally be back to normal,” I sighed. 

“Well, closer to normal. You still have to do a couple weeks of PT before they will let you back on active duty."

“Don’t remind me,” I chuckled, “Ben keeps making indirect remarks about me going back full time on the force. I think he’s still freaked out about me getting hurt.” 

“Could be,” Rose paused for a moment before she smirked, “By the way, how is that going? Last I heard you two made up quite a bit on New Years.” 

“Rose…” my tone warning her to back off the subject, but she clearly wasn’t getting the hint. 

“I mean you spent a whole week confused about him losing his temper and trying to reconcile your feelings. Then he shows up like a knight in shining black armor just in time to spend the New Year with you and Izzy. THEN you guys spend the most wonderful…” 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Rose Tico!” 

“It must be going really well if you haven’t been back to your bedroom in about two weeks…” she replied flippantly, not even scared by my threat. 

“You are so lucky you are driving right now, or I would not be holding back on smacking you up the side of the head,” I said, exacerbated by my friend’s lack of boundaries. 

“Hey now! That’s a battery charge, Officer!” Rose joked. We were still laughing when she put the car in parked at the doctor’s office. When we settled down enough to catch our breath, my friend turned to me and said, “Ready Eddy?”

I chuckled, “Steady Eddy.” 


End file.
